The Incubator: Ohana
by heffermonkey
Summary: Adjusting to life with a baby is strange but rewarding. Danny springs a surprise on Steve that expands their 'Ohana' even further. But incidents occur that affect the household in a way no-body expects and Steve realises how precious and fragile his rela
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Incubator: Ohana

Rating: NC17

Characters/Pairings: Steve/Danny, Kono, Chin, Kamekona, OC's

Summary: Adjusting to life with a baby is strange but rewarding. Danny springs a surprise on Steve that expands their 'Ohana' even further. But incidents occur that affect the household in a way no-body expects and Steve realises how precious and fragile his relationship is with his Owner and how much he has to lose.

Warnings: AU/AR!Future, M-preg, slash, slave!fic, mentions of miscarriages and adoption.

A/N: A continutation of the 'Incubator- verse' which began with 'The Incubator'. I have a few stories written at various time stamps for this 'verse'. Just trying to get them all to connect up.

* * *

><p>I'm not discharged from the hospital for a week. Danny stays with me and together we muddle through having to contend with a baby now taking up our lives. It's bizarre. We were two and now we're three and Grace is the centre of our world. My existence doesn't shape just around Danny now, but her as well.<p>

They are both asleep, Grace in her cot by Danny. I lay in the dark staring over at them, impatient to return home and get back to normal. I get stronger everyday and Chin seems to know I'm desperate to leave the hopsital, assuring me it won't be long now. I want to be back home, with everyone else and I'm sure they are missing the loss of the two of us. Danny has been fleeting between the hopsital and the house for weeks now but it must be hard on them to not have the stability of him around all the time. I feel a little guilty, taking up most of his time and energy.

I think about Grace, the little bundle of perfection that grew inside of me. When Danny looks at her it's like everything in him is open, you only have to look at his face, his expression to see it's everything he's ever desired. A stranger could look at him and see how he is completed. I feel strangely wicked when I think of how lucky Grace is, to be born free. She may have been born from a slave, but the owned slave of a free man. I've done my duty, fulfilled my purpose and she has everything to look forward to in her future with a father like Danny. I'm thankful that she is free and doesn't have to face the same life I do, she may be my daughter too but her world is completely different to mine.

I'm lucky - in fact lucky doesn't even come close to describing my circumstances. Life is strange, how different roads lead you to places. I was born a slave, I was sold at eighteen to a man who wanted children and could afford the high price of an Incubator. His name was Charles and he was tough but kind, he didn't wait before he tried for a child and I'd not experienced what changes my body would go through from repression to Incubation. You feel the change, deep inside you, like you're metamorphising into something different. The body gives off pheremones to your potential mate, in my case my owner, who's own body is affected by them, driven to copulate with you. All these changes help bring on the seeding process but it takes time.

The first time Charles took me in this pheremone induced haze, it was the first time I'd been taken so roughly. My body reacts with equal passion to my mate but afterwards, when you spiral out of the coitial haze, I felt battered and bruised. It was a jarring and painful experience. Seeding doesn't usually take place first time round, so we were caught up on the carousel of the sudden need to take and be taken.

The hormones affect you also. I felt close to Charles after the seeding took hold and I adjusted into Incubation mode. I fell under a hormonal spell, thinking that he cared, genuinely cared for me. I thought the soft words, the caresses, the care and attention he showered me with meant I was more than a mere slave to him. I was young and naive and tricked myself into thinking he loved me.

It was my first Incubation, so when the pains occurred a few months in I didn't know what it meant. It's like your insides are being cut through, like being awake for surgery but unable to do anything about it. I didn't understand what was going on, the doctors ignore you, you don't exist. Charles was told any relevant information and all I knew was I had sufferred a negative harvest. The Incubation had failed.

Charles changed towards me after that. He cut me off, I was kept in hopsital to recuperate alone and when I was returned home he informed me I was being sold on. He had no use for a Incubator who couldn't fufill their purpose. A few days on he'd transferred me to a holder to be sold.

The failed Incubation meant I was on the market for a few months. I was taken on by a Mistress, a city dweller, because I was strong and capable of hard work. I was used as part of a labour force, building housing complexes for her company. Slave labour is cheap, we're easily replaced. I never met her, though I caught a glimpse of her once as she came to oversee the progress. I was there for four years, regularly fucked by the foreman who had personally selected me from the markets. Being an Incubator on repressant medication meant I needed regular fuckings to keep me ripe. A perk for him, not so for me.

After the work was finished we were returned onto the markets to be sold on. My physique had improved, a well toned body, tanned from working out in the sun most days. Healthy and maturing and becoming wiser to my status of life. I was bought by a couple, who wished to start a family, but they were kind enough to give me a chance to settle into life with them first, unlike Charles. It was strange being the bedmate of not one, but two people. They both used me equally and it was hard to find the balance of where I stood within their lives. I struggled to fit in, though I hid that struggle. I was a slave and nobody cared I went through troubles.

Months later they took me off the repressants and it was another bizarre experience, attracting not one but two potential mates in the copulation process. It didn't take more than two tries though for the seed to take. But after three months the same occurred as with Charles. I was more attuned to what was going on this time and though everything was done to stop it, my body rejected the incubation.

I sufferred badly for it. My owners turned on me, angry that I wasn't capable of carrying out my purpose, like it was somehow my fault. But instead of following Charles's actions in selling me on, they kept me, hoping that eventually they could try again. It was hard, after an Incubation period time must be allowed for my body to readjust to the various changes it had undergone. In the months of repression in between they turned cold and brutal against me and I was hazed for the tiniest of errors. There were times when weeks would pass when I was hazed daily. Sometimes they beat me for no reason, just because they could. It's how it is with some owners - you're a outlet for them to vent their troubles. Theirs was an unhappy marriage and I was the one who suffered for it.

I became hardened to it. Daily hazings, being constantly yelled at, treated like dirt on their shoes, never coming up to their standards. Through it all I was fucked and touched and used, but never with a tender touch or kind word. When the time came to try again I was depressed, afraid of failing another incubation, afraid of what they would do to me. I was stuck in a limbo of harvesting mode for weeks but no matter how hard they tried a seed wouldn't take. It felt different that time, I didn't respond to their copulations as I had before, something had changed and perhaps my body was reflecting my lack of want in helping them conceive.

Eventually something had to snap and they gave up. They lashed me so hard for it I thought I was going to die, before they had me taken back to market, worthless and useless. The holder had to wait for me to heal before he could even consider selling me on. I was lucky with him, he was kind, made sure I was taken care of, let me rest and recuperate fully before he put me back out to sell.

My next owner, Victor Hesse, had a power complex. Insisted on being called Sir or Master and ran a tight household, ruled by fear. He wanted an heir to carry on his lineage and I was there to serve this purpose. In some households you are given a little freedom but in his eyes I served one purpose, to keep his bed warm at night until he was ready to begin his family. My existence was his bedroom, my world was the four walls that encompassed it. I barely knew the names of the many other slaves he owned and we dared not strike up anything resembling a friendship or kinship for fear of his wrath.

It was some time before he decided to use me to my full purpose and I think he enjoyed merely having my body at his beck and call for the first several months I was there. An incubation period began and I nervously waited as the days passed hoping this time I'd be successful. The last two times I'd reached two or three months before I lost the babies. When I reached four months I was beginning to have some hope that I'd go full term.

I writhed in pain on the floor of his bedroom for hours before someone found me. The same story as before only this time my fate was worse. Victor was a powerful man of the state and after my history of already two failed negative harvests, he felt I needed to learn some harsh lessons in how to serve my masters to my full potential.

Two months later I was put into the pound, given eight years because of my history. A new fresh hell began as I was sentenced to hard labour. Because of my status as an Incubator the prison guards took extra interest in me, fucking me on a regular basis to keep me ripe. My only respite from this constant, harrowing routine came when a new warden was put in charge of the pound, Pat Jameson. She didn't approve of my mistreatment, even if I was a mere slave and prisioner. I was put under the charge of one guard who was to act as a sole guardian in my final years there.

I wouldn't call him a friend, but he showed a little care, gave me a little attention and always watched out for me. His affection was touching to an ageing slave whose prospect of being owned again were dimming each year I was in the pound, especially after three failed incubations. Put back out onto the market I felt old, I was old. It's rare a slave gets to my age without being bought and made part of a household for a long period of time. My history made it hard to sell me though my holder didn't care. He got paid to keep me until I was sold and got to fuck me so it was a win win for him.

He didn't expect one Owner Daniel William's to come along. Neither did I.

That's how I'm lucky. Because Danny saw me and wanted me and ain't that a fucking turn up for the books? I was wanted, truly wanted, not just as a slave, but as something much more than that. If there were more owners in the world like Danny, this world would be a much happier place. As it is, we few slaves he owns are the luckiest fucking people on the planet. And I'm the luckiest. Because he loves me, truly fucking loves me and I love him. It's scary, being in love, especially for a slave. It took me a long time to convince myself I was capable of being loved, of returning those affections without fear of being hurt by it. But Danny has this way of worming his way under your defences and breaking you open, forcing you to reveal everything.

We're going home. When Chin says I can be discharged as soon as Danny wants to sign me out I shoot Danny a desperate look hoping he won't keep me there any longer. Thankfully he's as eager as I am to get us home and within a few hours I'm impatiently pacing in the hospital foyer as we wait for Lei to arrive. Danny forces me to sit down before I get told off for getting in the way and I sit there, tense, holding his hand and wishing Lei would put his fucking foot down. Grace is asleep in the baby carrier set beside Danny and he gives my hand a squeeze.

"Take it easy baby, we'll be home soon," he assures me.

When I see the car pull up I jump to my feet and Danny chuckles at my behaviour and hands me a couple of bags as he picks up Grace's carrier. Lei gives me a warm smile as we approach the car and pats me on the back.

"Good to see you Steven," he says before opening the car door and giving Grace a long stare. "She's beautiful boss."

"Ain't she though," Danny agrees and they set to work fastening in the seat in while I dump the bags in the trunk.

Arriving home is like a reunion. Before we even reach the steps up to the house the door is flung open and Kono hops down the steps to throw her arms around me to give me a hug. She's been part of the household a mere few months and yet I hug her gratefully back like she's been with us forever. Maui follows close by and I'm glad to see he seems happier and more at ease within the household. I manage to reach the top of the stairs to a grinning Kamekona who rocks on his heels and admonishes us for being late for supper.

Max, Kim and Halia also make a fuss as we get ourselves inside but it's Grace who garners all the attention. Suddenly Danny and I end up outside the bustling circle as she meets the rest of her family. Kono jumps in feet first to her role in the house, picking Grace out of her carrier and Kamekona starts introducing everyone like she understands everything he says to her. She woke up in the car and her blue saucer eyes take in everything as her mouth pouts and puckers at the attention. Maui looks stunned as Kono advances on him, baby cradled in her arms and takes a few steps back as she nears.

"Want to her hold her?" Kono asks and he darts Danny a look before he looks back at her, head shaking virgorously.

"No, I'm good, I'm fine," he says sounding terrifed.

I hide a laugh, rolling my eyes as he backs away a little more, afraid he might somehow break her even at a short distance. Kono just rolls her eyes at him and gives him a frown.

"You hungry boss? I got supper cooking," Kamekona turns to us. "Even got bottles already made up for lil Gracie."

"Yeah Kame, whenever you're ready," Danny tells him as Kono heads off, Kim and Halia in tow, to show Grace her room.

I follow them down the hall and lean against the door post as they coo over her, tinkling some chimes and fascinated by her tiny reactions.

It feels good to be home. I've missed the house but more importantly I've missed the people. They put the finishing touches to the nursery while I've been away and I take it all in, feeling a hand rest in the small of my back as Danny comes to stand beside me.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm good," I reply with a smile. "Good to be home."

"Yes it is," Danny agrees.

I stifle a yawn as Kono sets Grace down in her cot, the women lean down over her and I know Grace is never going to want for attention. I'm tired, maybe it's the excitement of getting home, the relief at being out of the hospital. Chin told Danny I still had to rest and recoup even if I was being allowed to return home.

"You should go to bed," Danny tells me and I shake my head but he gives me a little push. "It isn't a suggestion Steven."

"Just, let me have supper with everyone Danny," I ask him hopefully. "Please. We spent so long cooped up in the hospital, I just want to spend a little time with all of us together again."

Danny looks at me closely and finally nods his head. "Fine, only for a little while. You've plenty of time to settle back in and see everyone but you need your rest, you still aren't back to your normal self."

"I know," I nod my head in agreement. "Just let me have tonight."

As it happens I wish I'd just done what Danny had told me. By the time Kamekona brings out the main course I'm drifting, not keeping up with conversations, even if it is about Grace and how beautiful she looks and how perfect she is going to be. Danny looks over at me with concern and leans over to me.

"Bed," he says firmly and I don't even think about arguing.

I excuse myself from the rest of the gathering and Danny follows me to the bedroom to make sure I actually make it to bed. It's strange being in our room again, I look at the bed longingly. We've spent weeks in seperate beds, it will be nice to curl up beside Danny properly again. We've made do with the odd cramped moments of closeness in the hospital. After a quick moment in the bathroom, I strip down and collapse into bed as Danny is dipping the blinds. I roll onto my stomach and cuddle the pillow to my face, another comfort of home I've missed. I'm already drifting off as Danny leans down over me and presses a kiss to my cheek before he leaves me to sleep.

"Danny," I mumble sleepily without opening my eyes as he pulls away.

"Yeah?"

"Leave the door open to the nursery," I say, a hopeful request.

We have a connecting door directly from the bedroom to the nursery. The bedroom is strangely empty without her, but I'll be able to hear her if she wakes.

"Kono will take her of her," Danny assures me.

"I know, I just-," I sigh heavily, too tired to explain myself. "Please."

"Okay," Danny agrees.

It's been a long time since I responded to Danny for sex. During the Incubation I went through weeks of not wanting him to even touch me in any fashion. We're both impatient for that special connection as Danny puts off pushing me for sex in the first few days of my being home. But I can't wait any longer and neither can he. His hand has been itching at the small of my back all evening and he follows me into the bedroom, closing the door behind us. I go over to the connector door to the nursery and push it shut, feeling Danny's hands slide up my back before I can turn back around. I just stand there and relish the feel of him pressing close as his fingers push my t-shirt up before raking down over my skin.

I pull the t-shirt off, settling my hands against the door again as his arms slide around me, lips warm against my spine. I can feel my arousal growing, my need of him easing throughout my limbs. I want him to touch me everywhere to remind me every part of me belongs to him. His fingers make light work of buttons and zipper, pushing my pants down over my hips and I kick them away as he presses his mouth against my back again. His hands slide everywhere, trailing fire all over me and my skin tingles in response like it's forgotten how it feels to have him touching.

I turn and attack his own shirt as he kisses me, blindly undoing every one and hungrily kissing him back. Eventually I can push it off his broad shoulders and his hands withdraw to pull of the shirt before he's pushing and pulling and we tumble onto the bed. We take time, desperate for each other but aware we shouldn't rush, to savour the moment. I go to help him undo his trousers but he pushes my hands away, stretches out over me and kisses me again.

"Missed doing this," he whispers breathless against my my mouth he comes up for air, before he dips back down again. "Fuck Steve, missed having you like this."

I wrap my arms around him, equally hungry with need for him. Eventually he peels away to take off his pants and grab the lube from the bedside cabinet. I pull him back to me impatiently as he lingers and looks me over, eyes roving over my flesh with a predatory stare. I'm quite happy to be the object of his watchful gaze, I greedily look at his nakedness with equal appreciation often, but right now I need him touching me. I wrap a leg around his hip and arch up, our cocks connecting and we both groan at the friction. He buries his face against my neck and we push into each other again.

"Danny," I groan in pleasure and he nips at my neck with his teeth in reply. "Danny please, fuck,-"

"Getting to that baby," He mutters darkly against my skin.

Slick fingers soon press against my entrance and it's been too long, I arch and moan at the preperation and feel a desperate lust for more of him. When he lines up and pushes into me I can't look at him, squeezing my eyes tight shut and lose myself in the overwhelming feel. I take in deep shaky breaths and lay there, tightening a leg around him, needing to feel everything. He stills and I know hes looking down at me but I can't bring myself to look at him. Too fragile a moment, I know the look his eyes will hold, dark, possesive and owning. He starts to move, deep, firm thrusts and our grunts and moans meld together.

He bows down low to me and I wrap my arms around him, our skin slick with sweat as we move against one another. He slows and his thrusts are shallow as he buries deep, feelings of pleasure pooling into my hips and belly, he knows every move drives me closer to the edge. I force myself eventually to look at him and his eyes are full of light and pleasure, a small knowing smile on his lips. I feel a hand slide over my thigh where it's wrapped around him, fingers squeezing into my muscles.

We're too close and desperate to really drag this out, and it doesn't take much more of him fucking and filling me to get me close to coming. He keeps me on the brink long enough to catch up with me, but when he reaches down between us and finally takes me in hand, I come. Two strokes of his hand and a twist, cock pushing up into me with intention and I shudder and groan with pleasure. He strokes me through it as liquid splashes my skin and he grunts out my name with a fierceness when my shuddering body takes him over his own edge. He gives short shallow thrusts and grinds his hips as he comes, cock spasming inside me.

We lay a tangle of limbs, sated for now but I know it won't be the only time we fuck tonight. We've gone too long not to take time to reconnect again.

A few weeks is all it takes for me to be back to normal and life settles into a familiar routine. When I wake it's late and I frown when I find Danny still in bed beside me. He's usually at work by now and he didn't mention he was taking the day off. I roll over to him, pressing close, giving him a small shake as I press my lips to his shoulder waiting for him to wake.

"Danny?" I ask slightly worried as he starts to slowly come around.

"What? Whats the matter?" His body jumps like he's been shocked. "Steve? Something wrong?"

"You've slept in," I point out.

He gives a groan and buries his head into the pillow, pulling the covers further over himself.

"Not going to work today," he mutters. "Got other plans."

"Oh," I say, hoping for more information but none is forthcoming. "Mind if I get up?"

"Nope," he replies not shifting.

I quickly shower and dress before going into the nursery where I find Kono curled up in the window seat with Grace giving her morning bottle. I close the connecting door so as not to disturb Danny and give Kono a smile as I sit down by them.

"Danny got visitors or something coming today?" She asks curiously. "It's just, Kamekona is already planning todays meals, it looks extra special and there's enough to feed an army."

"If he has he hasn't told me," I shrug at a loss as much as her.

"I want everyone in their best clothes," Danny tells us. "And on your best behaviour."

I'm intrigued as we go off to change, I assume he's invited some of his clients home but why not just tell us? Why shroud it in secrecy? I hold my tongue and change into my suit. We all own a outfit for 'best' occasions, it's very rare we get to wear them. I pull on my jacket, check my tie in the mirror and go back to the living room to find Danny. He's rocking on his heels by the window, looking anxiously out.

"Danny?" I ask, curious and a little worried by his behaviour. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't it be?" Danny asks me surprised.

I give a shrug as I walk over to him. "You just seem a little anxious is all."

"I'm fine baby, believe me, everything is great," He assures me with a smile, looking past me and frowning. "Maui, hair."

I turn to see Maui rushing off back to his room to try and put a comb to the mess he calls hair. Danny rolls his eyes at the oversight and turns back to looking out the window expectantly. Kono comes in with Grace and sets her down in the bassenette we have set up in the living room for her and gives me an inquisitive look. I give her a shrug, still as in the dark about what's going on as she is. I look at Danny sharply as he yells a small 'whoop' and heads out of the room to the main hall muttering 'they're here'.

Kono and I are at the window before he's out of the room, standing a little way back so as not to be caught ogling the visitors. I see two men emerge from the car as Danny appears on the porch.

"Who are they?" Kono asks me.

"I don't know," I start to answer, watching as the men approach the house. I stare out and take in their appearances. They are both older, much older than Danny or myself. One an Owner, the other a slave, that's evident enough yet there's something about them. "Well fucking hell," I whisper, receiving a dig in the ribs from Kono.

"Steve," she says irritated, by my language and by the still intriguing arrival of the two strangers.

"I think that's Danny's dad."

Danny told me about his father and his slave, Laka, some time back. I hadn't even asked if they were alive or dead and they'd not come back up in conversation so I'd just assumed they'd passed on.

"Who's the other man?" Kono asks, leaning in close to get a better view.

"His slave, Laka," I tell her not really paying attention to her.

The two men mount the stairs and I see the one who looks like Danny only several years older pull him into a tight, warm embrace. Kono pokes me again.

"Don't tease me Steve," she grumbles. "How can he be a slave?"

She's doesn't believe me because of his age. I've never seen an older slave myself, not of the age the two men are standing on the porch of the house. I see the other man, the slave, hug Danny as well, equally as warm. I know it's them, I just know it. I could fucking kill Danny for springing this on me as a surprise. What if they don't like me? What if I screw up and say something or do something wrong?

Fuck this is nerve wracking.

"Steve," Kono starts again but I tell her to hush and push her back from the window following her as the men and Danny enter the house.

Kamekona is in the hall and I hear their voices filter through to the room as they exchange pleasantries. Kono is a little nervous and hovers just behind me as they walk in, I drop my eyes respectfully, resisting the temptaion to stare at them.

"Dad, Laka, this is Steven," I hear Danny say as they draw near to me and I take it as my signal to finally get a closer look. "Steve I'd like you to meet my dad, John Williams."

Danny is so like his dad it's evident he's the natural father, though I've never asked Danny about his conception. He's obviously not adopted, which leaves either surrogate or an implantation. Danny has his eyes, they are expressive and they see everything. His dad holds out a hand pleasantly to me with a 'pleasure to meet you Steven' and I have to get my brain in gear to respond, grasping his hand firmly.

"Very good to meet you Sir," I reply.

His eyes dance mischeviously like Danny's and I'm guessing he knows I'm not just another slave in Danny's life. He's figuring me out and trying to see what kind of man his son has fallen in love with.

"And this is Laka," Danny continues.

Laka is strange to me. I've never known or seen a slave his age before so he's a little bit of an intrigue. Slaves don't have long life expectancies, once we grow older and slow down, we're removed from homes and taken to the colonies. It's rare an owner will keep slaves into their old age because it's an extra mouth to feed when a younger slave has been purchased to take over their duties. Owners like Danny and his father are rare indeed, who care about their slaves and treat us like as family. Or fall in love with us and don't deny themselves or us of that special bond, despite our status.

He gives me a warm smile, nodding his head and I try not to stare at him. He's not too tall, has dark brown eyes, raven black hair, tinged with silver and richly tanned skin. Age lines linger around his eyes and his mouth. I incline my head to him a little humbled by his presence and say 'hello'.

A piercing cry interrupts any further conversation and Grace breaks the slightly nervous tension of our little group by making her presence known. I see Danny's father and Laka exchange a proud look as Danny's goes over to the bassinette to retreive her.

"And this, is Grace," Danny says proudly introducing her to her grandfather.

Grace settles at the attention after a few uneasy cries, staring up at Danny as he talks and rocks her in his arms. His father draws close and takes in the sight of his grandaughter, easing her out of Danny's arms so he can cuddle the bundle of delight.

"Well Laka, have you ever seen anything so precious in your life?" He says, turning to Laka who catches one of Grace's hands with his fingers and gives it a little wiggle.

"She's certainly a pretty little thing," Laka agrees. "She's beautiful Daniel."

Grace takes in the newcomers with her grey blue eyes before he mouth twists and pouts, little face becoming red before she starts wailing again. Laka and her grandfather give a small chuckle as Kono, who's been taking all of this in nervously standing to one side, scurries past us.

"Time for her feed," she says breezily. "I'll go get her bottle."

Danny's father rocks Grace as she laments for her dinner and Laka gives him a pat on the back.

"Careful iHaku/i, it's been a long time since you held a baby," Laka teases him.

"But I remember it like yesterday," comes the reply and they move to sit down on the sofa. "Been a long time for you too. In fact I remember you being terrified when you met Danny, thought you were going to break him."

Laka gives a shrug and pets at Grace with a smile. "That's because Danny was the first baby I had ever met. And now I'm meeting his daughter. Life is strange hmmm iHaku/i?"

"Yup Laka, strange indeed," John agrees.

It's like they are in their own little world and Danny slides his hand into mine, pulling me to sit down with him on the sofa opposite as they talk and coo over Grace who is momentarily settled by their talking. Kono comes back with the bottle and looks at Danny for help, nervous of disturbing our guests.

"Hey Dad, why not let Kono give her bottle while we catch up?" Danny suggests.

"Sure, sure," John agrees with a nod and a smile as Kono approaches to take her off him.

They dissappear off to the nursery to give us some privacy.

"So, how are you feeling now Steven? From what Danny has told me you went through a lot having Grace," John says to me.

"Yes Sir," I nod. I'm still a little nervous by him but Danny gives my hand a gentle squeeze in support. "I'm good now, took a few weeks to recover but we've got there."

"Good, that's good," he nods with a smile, eyes drifting over to Danny with a knowing look in his eyes before he looks back to me again. "You gave us quite a scare for a time."

"As long as Grace was okay," I shrug, a little uncomfortable at the attention. "That's the important thing."

"Not the only important thing," Danny corrects me. I shoot him a look and he smiles at me.

We have lunch, just the four of us and Kamekona. Danny's dad and Laka share some insightful memories of Danny as a child and Kamekona is at ease as he talks to them like they are old friends. I can see how Danny has come to be the kind of owner he is, strict but fair and caring of the people he owns.

Danny and his father go out onto the lanai to talk, leaving Laka and I alone. I'm full of questions but I dare not ask many. Its Laka who starts the conversation as I muse on what to say.

"Daniel kept us up to date during Grace's incubation," Laka tells me. "We were relieved when we heard the news that she was delivered safely. But then there was your situation to worry about. There was a moment when we were preparing to fly here to him when he feared he was about to lose you. John was distressed a little from the situation, Daniel may be a grown man but he's still our boy and it was hard not being here for him. But then things took a turn for the better and you started to pull round. Daniel put us off coming until things were settled."

This is news to me. I knew Danny had been worried but he'd evidently been more distraught than he had ever implied to me. Laka gives a knowing smile seeing my surprise at the revelation.

"Our masters, they like to protect us from knowing some things hmm?" Lanka smiles, "They forget we know them as they know us. Sometimes you have to look closer to see what they try to shelter us from."

Danny knows I create barriers to stop myself getting hurt. Perhaps I need to see what barriers he holds around himself. I like Laka, I know there's a lot I could learn from him. I lean forward and look at him straight in the eye.

"Laka can I ask you something?" I ask.

He smiles like he knows what the question is going to be and nods his head.

"How old are you?" I can't help it, I'm still awed by his appearance.

He smiles and leans back in his chair. "I am sixty one." He informs me.

I shift so as to belay my shock, but sixty one for a slave is like a free person reaching the age of one hundred.

"And you've always belonged to Mr William's?"

He looks out of the window to where Danny and his father are sitting on lounge chairs talking and gives a small nod of his head.

"Always," he affirms.

He's unique. Old and owned by only one man his whole life. A man who loves him.

"I know I was blessed to be found by iHaku/i, like you were by Danny," Laka says knowingly.

"I wish he'd found me sooner," I muse aloud.

"Everything has a time," Laka replies. "Perhaps if he had found you sooner you wouldn't have had what you have now. We only learn from experience. Just because iHaku/i found me so early on doesn't mean we didn't experience many difficulties over the years."

I'm reminded of when Danny first told me of his fathers and Laka - I wonder how hard it must have for him to see the man he was in love with give his heart to another. It can't have been easy for him, love is a strong but fragile bond.

"Can I ask, what was Danny's other father like?" I ask uncertainly.

"He was a good man," Laka replies wryly. "Good for John, good to me. He never made me feel, unwanted. He adored Daniel, we all did. When he passed, it was a very difficult time, distressing to see how it affected them both. I wanted to protect them from something I had no control over. It took time and patience but they were able to move on eventually. The loss stays with you but its a burden you learn to bear."

Kono interrupts us tentatively, appearing at the door and shyly catching my attention.

"I was going to put Grace down for her afternoon sleep," she tells me, nervously eyeing Laka who is a bit of a wonder to all of us. "I didn't know whether to put her in the nursery or her basinette?"

I look out the window again, Danny and his father are still in deep conversation.

"Just put her down in the nursery," I reply, pausing and looking at Laka. "Actually, would you like to see the nursery? Perhaps you'd like to spend some time with her."

"I'd love to," Laka agrees with a wide smile and a nod.

I stand and Kono goes to hand me the baby but Laka steps up.

"Perhaps, may I?" He motions gently to her.

Kono smiles shyly again and whispers "Sure," handing Grace over to him gently. "She's a little sleepy."

"Always the best time of life being a baby," Laka teases and gives her a wink. "All that sleep, must be nice."

I lead the way to the nursery, its a bright, welcoming space and more often than not one of us in the household is hanging about in there 'helping' Kono. Its safe to say Grace is going to be spoiled with love as she grows up. Laka wanders about the space before his eye lands on a small table by the window, littered with a few old fashioned toys. Danny got them out when we were decorating, old pieces from his own childhood that he wanted her to have.

Laka stands over them and silently muses with a half smile on his face, perhaps remembering when Danny was a child. Grace breaks into a cry, she likes to be rocked to sleep (so tiny and already she makes demands), the stillness makes her restless.

He starts to rock her gently, chiding at her with a soft voice to settle her.

"I leave you alone for a little while and your already upsetting the baby," John says from behind me.

"She's just like her father, iHaku/i," Laka returns easily enough. "It must run in the family all this attention seeking."

John gives a small chuckle and Laka flashes him a smile before looking down at Grace who is starting to settle, her cries getting weaker as she drifts.

"Would you mind giving us some time alone with her Steven?" John asks me lightly.

"Of course not," I shake my head, leaving them alone together.

I seek out Danny and find him still out on the lanai sitting. I join him, sensing something is wrong as I see a grim thoughtful expression on his face.

"Danny?" I ask, sitting by him. He doesn't shift or acknowledge me so I wait until he wants to talk, if he wants to talk.

It's late afternoon and the surfers are chasing small swells out on the water. Their speeds are a blur as they race the waves. Danny and his father had obviously had an important talk about something that's left him affected.

"Did Kono put Grace down for her sleep?" He asks distracted.

"Your dad and Laka are with her," I explain to him, trying to cheer him from his musings. "They wanted to spend some time with her. Laka was rocking her off to sleep after she gave him another display of her lung power. Everything okay?"

He slides a hand into mine and gives it a squeeze. "Fine baby." He tells me.

A lie but whatever it is he doesn't want me to know, not yet. Perhaps in time he'll tell me, for now I'll simply have to wait until he opens up. I give him a smal nudge with my shoulder and shoot him a look.

"Why didn't you tell me your father and Laka were coming?" I ask him, curious.

"Wanted it to be a surprise," Danny gives a half smile and looks at me. "They've been looking forward to meeting you."

"Hope I made a good first impression," I reply slightly worried. "I didn't exactly have any time to prepare for it."

"Don't worry he likes you," Danny assures me. "They both do."

"I think Grace has put them under her spell too," I grin before I sigh and look down over the sand to the shore line. "Laka is, curious. I've never known a slave that old before. I have to tell myself to stop staring at him."

"He doesn't mind, he understands his circumstances aren't the usual way of doing things. Knows other slaves may look at him a little differently, it's natural considering what is usually the order of things," Danny shrugs. "I just hope he's with us a little longer."

I look at him sharply, there's something in his tone as he speaks these words, a hollow dread in his voice. I can see his desperate attempt to conceal some distress as his fingers are tight as they entwine into mine. I want to ask him what's wrong but he just shakes his head, looks away and fights back tears.

"Later," he manages to whipser to me in a hoarse voice.

I nod in acceptance and don't ask the questions I'm wanting to ask, instead I just sit there, someone for him to lean on as he deals with his distress.

Laka is dying.

Danny's father is paying for the best medical care but no amount of money can buy special treatment for a slave. It's simply law that only so much can be done for him. So whilst Laka receives the treatment he needs to keep him somewhat stable in his condition, it's nothing compared to what would be done for him were he free man.

John and Laka have known for some time but have put off telling Danny, what with him starting a family of his own, dealing with problems in the buisness. That and they wanted to protect him, because no matter how old he is, he's their only child and to tell him this news is upsetting for all involved.

Danny doesn't tell me until they've left for the day, though they are staying nearby for a week so we can all spend time as a family. It isn't until we're alone in the bedroom Danny breaksdown and tells me, and cries against me as I hold him. He wants to stay strong for his father and Laka, but here, in the privacy of his home, just the two of us, he needs to vent the anger and hurt and distress the news has presented him with.

All I can do is hold him.

Over the week I become less tense and nervous around Danny's father. I start to notice things, mannerisms Danny has inherited from him. He and Laka dote on Grace like she's a precious gift. I wonder why Danny's father didn't have any more children. Perhaps the death of his husband made having any more too painful. I'm careful enough not to ask prying questions, Danny and I may be close but there are delicate unwritten rules about how much you can ask, especially directly to his dad. I curb my tongue and hold my questions.

Laka's illness doesn't show itself, not physically, aside from the tiredness that washes over him from time to time. But he takes it easy and relishes the oppurtunity of getting to know Grace. This may be one of the few times he sees her and we're all painfully aware of how precious this means to him and John. I catch myself staring at them sometimes, the way John carefully watches Laka for signs of distress. The way Laka carries himself, humble and respectful to his Master, to Danny, because despite everything his status remains unchanged. He is and always will be a slave.

"I like how he calls your father 'iHaku/i'," I muse to Danny as we lay together in bed, sating in a post coital haze.

"He always has," Danny sighs, his fingers draw lazy circles on my arm, making my skin tingle. "I think it started out as an old fashioned way of respect and then, I dunno, it just stuck as his name for him."

"I hope," I start before trailing off, burying my face against him with a sudden rush of awkwardness.

"What?" Danny asks, fingers digging into me like a poke to probe the words from me.

"Nothing," I say shaking my head and not moving.

"C'mon, now you have me intrigued," Danny laughs softly and pushes against me, rolling me onto my back so he can look at me. "What were you going to say?"

"Just that I hope we're still that in love when we're that age," I shrug, feeling a flush rise in my neck, my cheeks.

"What makes you think I'm keeping you around that long," Danny teases before he drops his mouth down to trail against my neck as he settles more comfortably against me.

I know he doesn't mean it but I can't stop the tension that suddenly envelops my body. Fact is he's every right to rid himself of me, in no less than ten years if not less. Honestly it's a constant fear in the back of my mind, not having this any more. Danny senses my sudden nerves and lifts up to look at me in surprise.

"Steven I was only joking," he assures me, horrified I'd think any different.

"I know," I tell him, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close again.

But part of me is always aware that the possibility will always be there.

John and Laka come to see us before they leave for the airport. I'm going to miss not having them around all the time. Every day they've been at the house to see Grace, to reconnect with Danny, inviting me into their family. We've spent long precious hours out on the beach relaxing and enjoying.

I'm in the kitchen helping Kamekona clear up after the rather large spread he put on especially for their last visit. I watch from the window as Danny and Laka walk off along the sands to talk. I sadly wonder if this is the last time they'll get to spend time like this together. John watches them from his position on a lounger, before his gaze drifts and he looks over at me. After a moment he makes a motion with his hand for me to join him.

I've not spent any time alone with him and I'm suddenly nervous again. I find Danny's father a little intimidating, though I'm not sure why. The way he carries himself, the evident fact that Danny is the kind of Master he is because this man. Around Danny I'm fine around him, I can settle into the calm Danny exudes and reflects to me but alone. I dry my hands and with slight reluctance walk back out on the lanai.

John gives me a smile and waits until I sit down nearby.

"We've not had a chance to talk one on one," he observes, waving a hand in a general direction of the beach. "I thought perhaps we could use this oppurtunity. Those two will walk and talk for hours if they're left to it."

"They've a lot to talk about," I reply carefully.

"Yes they do," John agrees with a nod and looks me straight in the eye. "So do we."

I try not to shift uncomfortably under that look but it's the same kind of look Danny gives me when he wants me to be completely open with him.

"I knew Daniel was in love with you when he first ever called me to tell me about you," John tells me suddenly and he sits back on the lounger and settles into a comfortable position. "Honestly every phone call after that it was 'Steve' this, 'Steve' that. But he's not always sure of his own feelings, not my Daniel. Like myself you see - self doubting. Takes us time sometimes to face up to reality. Laka says it's what we do to protect ourselves from getting hurt, not allowing ourselves to be vulnerable. Took him a long time to admit it to himself, even longer to admit it to you."

"Yes Sir," I nod in agreement. "Took me a long time to admit it to myself as well, or allow those feelings to become unburied."

"You've both been through some difficulties," John says, a grim look in his eyes as he takes me in. "I didn't approve of how he handled the situation of your first incubations. We went through some difficult times ourselves, our conversations tended to end in arguments."

I drop my eyes and try to ignore the heat on my cheeks. Danny and I haven't spoken about my first incubations since before Grace's incubation, there's nothing to say. It's the first time any one has spoken of them to me and I don't feel comfortable under the scrutiny.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cause you distress Steven," John assures me. "I just wanted to say that I'm thankful you've both managed to come through those situations. Danny honestly thought he was doing the right thing and he was still denying how he felt for you. It isn't easy you know, being an Owner and being in love with a slave. Our society doesn't prepare you for that, and it certainly doesn't accomodate for it. Even now I have people comment on it, wonder how I can love a slave? Why I still own such an old slave when I could trade him in for younger, more agile model. Selling Laka would be like selling my soul, our lives haven't been easy but we've come through our own struggles and became stronger because of them."

"I hated him," I admit suddenly. I surprised by my own admission but I feel I can tell him, that he won't punish me for it. "When he had the first baby adopted. I hated him so much for it."

Tears prick my eyes and I fight them back, taking a large breath. Fact is sometimes I secretly wonder, just for a few moments, what happend to our son. I've accepted that I'll never know, but now and then I think about him.

"Part of him hated himself for it," John points out to me. "He doesn't regret his decision, but he regrets putting you through it."

I nod knowingly. Danny has already told me the why's, his reasons. I have to accept that is the way it is, no matter if I personally find them selfish. But I don't doubt his personal distress in what he put me through because of them.

"We have Grace now," I say, smiling and thinking of my daughter. How precious and cherished a gift she is. "She means everything to Danny, to the both of us."

"Yes, you do," John agrees with me. "And you've both finally realised how important you are to each other. It isn't always going to be easy Steven, even now after you've both come to the realisation of the love you share. You have to work at it, both of you and finding that balance, between Master and Slave isn't always an easy thing to do. I'm glad I've finally gotten to meet you and know you. I needed to see it for myself, he may be a grown man but I'll never grow out of worrying over him. Being concerned for his well being."

"Thank you Sir," I reply, looking him straight in the eye. "That means a lot to me."

"The next few months are going to be hard for all of us," John says bitterly. "Daniel is like his pop, Nick always tried to hide and bury his distresses. But underneath there was so much hurt, so much to be cared for tenderly. I need you to watch out for him as we go through this situation with Laka. I need to know my boy is being cared for."

"Of course Sir," I assure him. "I promise I'll do everything to help him through it. I just wish there was more we could do for you. And Laka."

"Just take care of our son," John tells me with a soft smile. "That is enough for the both of us."


	2. Chapter 2

Life returns to normal, at least for the household. Danny is open enough to accept we all have questions about his father and Laka. Kono and Maui are the most intrigued, mostly with Laka, his age, his life. He talks openly about them, patiently answers their questions when they are brave enough to ask them. I wonder why he never spoke about them before, but perhaps now with the news of Laka, he wants to remember as much as he can about his growing up and relationship with him. Talking about him keeps him alive for Danny.

It's only in private that he shows his distress, worry, grief about Laka's situation. He shows anger at the society we live in, how so little will be done because Laka is a slave. His father has had more time to come to terms with this fact and I know it was a subject they spoke about throughout the week of their stay. Danny knows the law, perhaps with any other slave he wouldn't feel so strongly about it. But Laka isn't just some slave and I feel perhaps in someway, Danny doesn't view him as a slave at all. Not a free man, not a slave, just someone who had been a continual presence in his life, who helped him through the grief of losing Nick. A man who has cared for and served his father most of his life and shown Danny the kind of love and support any parent would to their child.

Most of all he feels helpless and Danny is a proud man, helplessness is a sign of weakness to him. As weeks go by he throws himself into efforts of doing something, anything, grasping at straws in hopes he can find someone to help Laka. But it isn't that simple, there are many doctors who could help, but they are prevented from doing anything. Doctors don't even treat us like we exist. If a slave is taken to a doctor, they are never spoken to or acknowledged, everything is explained and talked through with the owner. We're a commodity, like a machine that needs to be fixed. Doctors like Chin are a rarity, he speaks to me like I exist, he made sure when I went through Grace's incubation that I understood everything that was going on.

Chin stays in contact with us, he's become more of a friend than a doctor and is a regular visitor to the house as our guest. But it took months for Danny and myself to see that Chin's way of dealing with slaves has made him somewhat of an outcast amongst his fellow doctors. He's a specialist and is a well practised man of his field, but he's shunned in the more social aspects of his proffession. He seems to accept this and it has done nothing to change his view on how he deals with his patients, free or slave.

Danny even turned to Chin in hopes he knew someone, but Chin explained what Danny already knows. The law simply doesn't allow the extra treatment Laka needs so even if there were a doctor out there willing to do it, it would mean the end of their career and carry a heavy penalty, possibly several years in the pound.

Weeks turn to months and Grace is changing and growing at a rapid pace. One moment she was this tiny bundle and now she's bigger, seems more aware of her surroundings. She recognises everyone in the household, her hair is turning a dark blonde, she has this strangely musical tinkling laugh that is infectious to anyone who hears it.

I'm in the nursery with her, she's in her swing seat and kicking her legs, pink tubby toes pointing out and touching the floor as she bounces playfully. I'm playing peek-a-boo with her and everytime I pull my hands from my face she gives a gurgle of glee like it's the best game ever invented.

I hear the door close suddenly in the bedroom and look up in time to see Danny pass the connector door. It's early and he isn't due home yet. Grace makes a noise at me like she's wondering why I've paused the game and I look at her. She bounces in her swing and gives a small gurgle again. I look fleetingly at the connector door, but Danny doesn't appear.

I pick Grace up and bounce her up and down in my arms as I head for the bedroom. Danny is busy throwing clothes hurriedly into a case.

"Danny?" I ask concerned.

He pause to look up at me before he resumes.

"Laka is in a bad way," he explains to me as he packs. "I've a reservation on a flight flying out in a couple of hours."

I watch as he rolls up clothes without thought or care, mind too busy on other things to worry about his packing. I walk over to him and stop him with a hand.

"Here, go spend some time with Grace," I tell him, taking a shirt out of his hand. "I'll pack."

"Steve," he sighs looking tired and stressed. But he takes Grace and she places a hand on his mouth with a small gurgle, happy to see him, innocently unaware of his upset.

"Go, go on," I say, giving him a small push. "Can't have you arriving at your fathers with a suitcase looking like a storm just hit it. What would they think about the kind of slaves you have?"

I need to keep the situation light, Danny is too on edge already and he needs some moments to breathe and calm down. He does as I've told him and takes Grace back in the nursery. I take time rearranging his suitcase, packing everything neatly including everything he'd forgotten to throw in there himself. Before I zip it shut I place a photograph we keep on the side table of the whole of the household, taken on the beach a few months ago, Grace centre stage as Kamekona holds her on his knee with a wide smile. One big happy family.

I take the suitcase to the front hall where Lei is waiting, a knowing look in his eyes. Kamekona wanders through as well, handing Lei a couple of brown paper bags.

"Long drive to the airport," he says with a shrug. "Make sure boss eats something and you too."

Kamekona looks as stricken as Danny and it seems the whole household know why he's leaving, that when he comes back things will have changed. I want to go with him, but I need to stay here for Grace. We've already discussed it, knowing this time would come. I begged him to allow Kamekona to go with him when the time came but Danny refused that option also. He needs Kame here to keep order in the household.

"I'll go see if he's ready," I say before turning and going back to the nursery.

Danny is sitting in the window seat, Grace in his arms just staring at her. She's making noises like she's trying to make conversation and her hands scrabble at his mouth and face as she takes him in. I walk over to them and crouch down beside them, Grace makes a delighted noise when she sees me and I give her a pinch on the cheek.

"Hey baby girl, you said bye to Daddy?" I ask her like she can answer me back.

Danny gives a small smile in response as I look at him. "Lei's got the car packed and waiting," I explain. "And Kame's made you up a lunch."

"Can't eat," Danny huffs like it's the last thing on his mind.

"Yeah well, try, please," I ask him.

"Okay," Danny nods before he pulls Grace closer to him and presses a kiss to her little forehead. "Bye Gracie. Take care of Papi for me until I get home."

He turns to me and I can see how much of a struggle it is for him to hold himself together. This is a flight he really doesn't want to make. I want him to talk about it but there isn't any time, he needs to leave to be at the airport in time.

"See you when you get home," I say simply, wishing I was going with him. "Call when you land and keep us updated."

"Sure you can hold down the fort until I get back?" He teases, trying for humour to deflect the sadness he feels.

"I think we can all manage," I nod giving him a small smile. I run a hand over his shoulder and lean up to kiss him gently. He places a hand on my face and pulls me closer, like he needs the kiss to give him some extra strength. When he pulls back he rubs his thumb over my jawline and looks at me for a long time.

"I love you," he tells me before he shifts and places Grace in my arms.

"Love you too," I reply, pulling Grace too me as he stands.

I don't go with him as he leaves, I just stay in the nursery and tell myself not to chase after him and beg him to let me go with him.

It's a long wait. The drive to the airport is long and I find myself constantly watching the clock, long after Lei arrives home alone. The entire household is subdued and we go about our daily tasks with a lacklustre approach. Usually myself or Kamekona would reprimand them for their lack of efforts, but we're all feeling the same. Tomorrow things will have to go back to normal, today we all feel our Masters grief.

* * *

><p>I jump to my feet when the phone rings, grabbing the receiver and nearly shouting 'hello' in an impatient tone.<p>

"Hey baby, I just landed," Danny says sounding exhausted. "Dad's sent a car for me, I'm on the way to the house now. Everything okay at home?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," I tell him, nodding though he can't hear me. "We're all just worried about you Danny. Everyone sends their love."

"I know," Danny sighs, I hate hearing him so tired and thinking of him alone.

"Danny," I ask him carefully.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"No," he replies sounding low and dejected. "Fuck I don't want to be here Steve. Not for this. Want to turn the fucking car around and come home."

"Wish I was there with you," I say honestly. "I don't like you going through this alone."

"I know, I want you were here too," He tells me. "But Gracie needs you too and she's more important."

We've already been through the same conversation several times. If it were just an overnight stay somewhere Danny wouldn't have minded my accompanying him. But he doesn't know how long he will be gone and though he trusts everyone in the household, he wanted me to be there for our daughter. If it weren't for the reason why he was going to his fathers, he'd have taken both of us with him.

"Must be late there," he says in after thought.

"Yeah, it is," I reply. "We just wanted to know you got there safely."

"Send everyone to bed," he tells me. "I'll call when I have news. Don't let everyone shirk off just because I'm not there. Best thing for everyone is to keep to their routine, keep their mind off what is going on."

"I know Danny, it's just we're all concerned and thinking about you. And your father and Laka."

"I know, I know," Danny assures me and there's a crack in his voice. He knows how much we love him and that is a source of strength too overwhelming for him to think about at the moment. "Okay baby, I'm gonna go now. We're nearly at the house. I'll call tommorrow. Give Grace a kiss from me."

"I will, bye Danny," I reply, hanging up though I want to stay on the phone with him throughout the entire ordeal.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks are filled with us trying to continue with our daily routines and regular phonecalls with Danny. Every time we speak he sounds more and more exhausted, helpless and I find myself more anxious for him. I miss him, I haven't slept properly since the first night he was gone. I toss and turn and wake up finding myself reaching out into the void of his side of the bed. Selfishly I ache for him, the phycial need of sex with him, feeling him touching me, claiming and owning me. I feel shamed for finding myself deseprate like that, when such drama and emotion is taking place his life.<p>

I take to mentioning Danny as often as possible to Grace, like I'm terrified she will forget him. The longer he is gone the more my fear grows and part of me is glad I was left behind, because the idea of Grace forgetting me is too much to contemplate. It's a permanent fear that resisdes, because anything, anything could happen that could see us parted. Danny allows me to remain as a father in her life, but it's a precious gift. Something that could easily be taken away and she'd not remember me, not really. Perhaps she'd have some memory of me, but life, our society, would make sure she understood I was nothing more than a slave.

The phone wakes me in the middle of the night and I know before I answer who it is, why they are calling. I stumble tiredly through the hall as lights go on in the slave quarters, doors cracking open, my fellow slaves following me one by one. Kame is by the phone but he lets me answer with a humble, sad look in his eyes and he puts a hand on my shoulder as I answer.

"Danny?" I answer, voice already cracking.

"Steve," Danny says hollow and broken.

I look at Kamekona and give a small shake of my head before Danny even tells me the news. Kamekona gives a sigh and pats my shoulder like I'm the one needing the comfort.

"He died Steve," Danny says like he can't quite believe it. "Just, fuck, he's dead. My Papi's dead."

I grip the receiver hard enough to break it into pieces. My master is alone and full of grief and anguish hundreds of miles away and I can't help him. Can't hold him or comfort him, all I can do is stand and listen to him through a phone while he desperately holds himself together.

"I'm sorry Danny," I say, my words feel empty and worthless to my ears. Because sorry won't bring Laka back or change anything, it doesn't convey my own grief for Danny and his loss and hurt.

"I needed to talk to you," Danny says to me. "Needed to hear your voice. Fuck I miss you, Grace, I miss everyone."

He's holding it in, everything, because even now he can't let go, can't let the anger and upset overtake him. There's still things to do, arrangements to be made. But I hear it, the grief and feeling of uselessness at death.

"We miss you too Danny," I assure him. "We all do. You know if we could be we'd be there with you. You shouldn't be going through this alone."

"Fuck I know, I know," Danny replies. "I need you here baby. Just need you. Fuck dad is, I don't know, it's like when Nick died. Worse."

"Of course it is Danny," I say with a nod. "It'll take time, he's grieving, you both are."

"They're already making arrangements," Danny says in a quiet voice. "It'll be tomorrow. Fucking hell Steven, tomorrow."

I nod and gulp down hard. Laka is a slave, the only people who will mourn him are John, Danny and John's household. Slave funerals are swift, it isn't the done thing to drag it out like a free mans death. No ceremony or celebration of their life. The one mercy is he died in ownership and his ashes will be passed back to John.

"I know Danny, I know," I tell him, fully aware of his despair at the swift dealings of slave deaths.

Danny is a proud man, but right now he's vulnerable and broken down. Death isn't understandable, the void it creates is inescapable and it doesn't matter what Laka's status was in this world. For Danny he was a father as much as Nick and John. He falls silent and I look at Kame distressed myself at Danny's behaviour.

"Danny?" I say softly knowing he's there but lacking any words the ease him through the pain.

"Yeah baby I'm here," Danny assures me before his tone changes again, like a light switch he shifts from upset to responsible Master. "Fuck, it must be the middle of the night there. Did I wake you?"

It's like he isn't thinking straight and I shake my head at his addled thoughts.

"Its okay, you needed to talk," I tell him. Waking me and the household in the middle of the night is the least of his concerns right now.

"Is everyone else asleep?" He asks, a yearning in his voice. He's homesick.

"No, we're all here," I answer honestly looking about me. Everyone has drawn close like they can somehow send their support along the phone connection to our Master.

"Shit, sorry," Danny apologises absently. "Damn time differences."

"Don't be," I chide gently. "We've all been worried for you Danny."

"I know," Danny replies. "Is Kame there?"

I pass the receiver to Kamekona with a grim look on my face.

"Master," Kame huffs down the phone. "They taking good care of you and Mr Williams."

I give Kamekona's shoulder a squeeze as he speaks to Danny. He has more history than any of us with the family, he knew John and Laka well. As he and Danny talk I turn to the rest of the household.

"Is he okay?" Maui asks me anxiously.

"He's upset understandably," I shrug and give a weak smile.

"He shouldn't be alone," Maui replies, face crumpling a little before he looks away. Like all of us he's more distressed about Danny's being alone away from us than the circumstances causing his absence.

"I know, he knows, but there's little we can do about it," I tell him. "He knows we're worried about him, he appreciates that. He misses us as much as we miss him. He'll be home soon."

"Will he?" Maui asks with slight disbelief, looking back at me with a cynical look.

I sigh and lay a hand on his shoulder, glancing at Kono who looks equally upset and worried. I haven't time to be pouring out reassurances to them about Danny's return and Maui is right. Danny needs to be there for his father now, his return to us will be delayed even now. It feels disrespectful to be a little bitter about that fact but Danny is our Master and we've been a household without him too long. Cracks are beginning to show as we strain to continue without his presence to maintain us.

"It's late, come on, off to bed, nothing we can do standing around," I tell everyone. Kame is still talking quietly and I've a feeling he's speaking to John.

Maui looks reluctant to be sent back to bed but I shoot him a look not to argue, I'm too tired to fight him on it.

Hal steps in and ussures Maui and Kono to bed, Lei and Kim following close behind. Max hovers with his usual quiet watchful presence before he wanders off, giving my arm a squeeze as he passes me. I lean back against a wall until Kame is finished on the phone.

"Yeah okay Master, I will," he says nodding slowly. "You take care and I'm sorry bout Laka."

He holds out the receiver to me and whispers "Night brah," before he wanders back to bed. I swallow down hard seeing the tears and grief in his eyes but Kamekona is proud also and won't want his grief to be witnessed.

"Hey Danny," I say down the phone.

"Hey baby, I'm gonna go okay," Danny says reluctantly. "Dad has a papers to go through, I need to help him while they finalise details."

"Okay, call later," I tell him. "No matter what time. You need us you call okay?"

"Yeah, I know, I know," Danny replies. "Love you. Give Grace lots of hugs and kisses from me."

"I will, love you too Danny," I assure him. "And Danny, I'm sorry about Laka."

"Thanks baby, bye," Danny chokes out sounding close to tears.

I want to keep him on the phone forever but there's a resounding click from his end and I reluctantly hang up the phone.

* * *

><p>Things become strained in the household over the next week. Danny sounds more and more homesick on the phone but he doesn't want to abandon his dad in his time of need and he relies on us to carry on regardless. But a household is built around it's Owner, and though we slaves live in a hierachy within our group it's still difficult to maintain standards and routine when there's no-one there to oversee you. Grace is going through a difficult time of teething and I'm thankful Chin is on hand to offer advice because I couldn't cope with a normal Doctor who would barely acknowledge my existence. Chin visits the house, is sympathetic to our situation but I sense even he thinks Danny needs to be home among us.<p>

It's not that we slack in our chores, the house is maintained to it's usual standards. Clean, tidy, Danny isn't a stickler for perfection, he likes the house to seem lived in as long as there is order. Equally the extensive gardens are maintained perfectly by Max and Halia. But it's our group, we seem lost, uneasy. I've started to snap more often than usual, Maui and I have always known how to grind each others nerves and for some reason we relish in pushing each others buttons these days. I set him to boring, irritating tasks with a strange enjoyment at watching him have to suffer through the completion of them.

He's always had a quick tongue and whereas we'd settled into a playful teasing as we've learned to get on with one another, now his remarks are cutting and bordering on cruel. I make hollow threats several times a day that he's going to earn himself a hazing but the only thing that stops me is that I'm being as unreasonable as he is. Kamekona is swiftly losing patience with the both of us and threatens us both with hazings, but even his threats don't make us back down on our continual poking at each other.

Kono becomes withdrawn and spends all her time with Grace, ducking out of a room if Maui and I end up in the same area as each other to avoid our arguing. She and Maui have started arguing as well when they are alone and trailing into silence as soon as someone arrives. Max, Hal and to some extent Lei can at least escape the house to work outside. If Lei isn't fiddling with the car he's doing odd jobs outside of the house or in the garage. But for those of us inside, we're like a bubble that's about to burst.

When Danny calls he doesn't notice the strain in my voice or Kamekona's, though Kame isn't as jovial as he usually would be. But Danny is so focused and taken up with his father that he misses that things are slowing coming undone at home and I can't bring myself to warn him things aren't well. He has so much to worry about already. He knows Grace is teething but is eased by the knowledge Chin is on hand to help. I just rely on every day him calling to say he's coming home.

Grace becomes restless at night with her teething and Kono and I fall into a routine to help each other out as our sleep is broken night after night. I'm not sleeping well any way and the broken nights pacing with Gracie makes me snappy and cruder than usual during the day. The strain gets to Kono also and soon enough her arguments with Maui over petty things don't even exist in the privacy of the two of them.

Eventually something had to give and after one argument too many between myself and Maui, with Maui getting in a snide remark at Kono which caused her temper to flare, Kamekona has had enough. Being the longest owned servant in the house means we all answer to him. He's never thrown his weight around in terms of meting out orders, usually keeping himself to the kitchen and cooking which is where he gains most enjoyment in life. But he snaps out of his usual laid back attitude and shuts us all up before any more chaos can evolve from our stresses.

"That's enough, one more word from any of you no more threats, I'm hazing every last one of you and don't think I won't do it," He tells us in a no nonsense tone and stern expression. "Just think what Danny would say he sees us all like this. He's got enough to deal with without coming back to this kind of shit. Kono, you stick to what you're here to do, look after Gracie. Maui, I'm sick of you moping around the house. You can help Max and Halia in the gardens, there's plenty to do out there this time of year. Don't even think about arguing with me, punishment room is right down the hall and I march you right there you don't do what you're told. Steve, you can help me and Kim around the house when you aren't with Gracie. I want none of you speaking to each other, not one word until you can learn to be civil to one another again. I mean it, just give me a reason to haze you. One of you get hazed, you all get hazed and then I have to tell Danny what's gone on and what do you think he'll say? Now go on, Maui, out and don't give Max a hard time, I'll be checking up on you. Kono go see to Gracie. Steven, you come help me prepare supper."

Suitably chastened by a very stern Kame we follow orders without a word. He sets me preparing vegetables and keeps making remarks about how the entire household has gone mad. He's on edge himself, not used to Danny being away so long and being the longest serving to Danny, I can understand how much harder it is for him than any of us. Yet he's the one who holds it together better than the rest of us have and I feel ashamed at my behaviour in the face of Kame's feelings. It's not like we've made it easy on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny is coming home. When he calls to tell us he's booked a flight I could cry with relief. Evidently so could everyone else. We perk up at the idea and suddenly the cracks amongst us don't seem so glaring anymore. We throw ourselves into our chores, taking extra time to make everything perfect for him returning. I curb my patience with Maui and it's like a silent apology and agreement between us that we start getting along again. He and Kono seem to fall under the same silent agreement and Kame seems eased by our newfound good behaviour.

I pace the living room endlessly, Lei had left for the airport hours ago and they are due to return at any time. I pause every now and then by the window to peer down the private drive leading up to the house. Finally, finally before I wear a hole in the carpet and gnaw my nails down to nubs on my fingers, the car appears and I make for the hall, flinging open the front door as the car parks at the bottom of the steps.

I'm on the steps as Danny gets out and come to a halt, a little shocked by his appearance. He's thinned, looks sallow like he's been ill. Grief is an illness, it changes a person, makes them not themselves for a while as they try to deal with something that affects the mind and soul. He closes the car door and leans back a moment staring at me with a look of relief he's home and then he pushes up, away from the car, to the steps and pulling me down the final few to him.

His eyes are missing their usual shine and knowingness, his body isn't as firm and toned like it usually is, his hair is flat and lifeless. Yet when he pulls me to him and kisses me, desperate and hungry, he's all Danny.

"Fuck baby," he says quietly when he breaks the kiss to look at me again. "Missed you so much."

He pulls back and peers round me to where the rest of the household stand at the top of the steps relieved he's home. He gives me a small squeeze before he pulls away, heads up the steps and gets pulled into a bear hug by Kamekona. He's bustled inside as we welcome him home, soon settled on the sofa in the living room, coat off, shoes off and Grace settled on his knee. My fears needn't have existed, she's excited to see him, grips onto his tie with delight and makes squealing noises when he talks to her.

We all sense he isn't himself and eventually everyone drifts off one by one to give him some peace, Kono taking Grace to out her to bed as she lolls sleepily in Danny's arms. Eventually Kame silently bustles everyone else to their beds as well, he and Lei locking the house up for the night. I take Danny's hand as he sits silently and I know he's still fraught and upset over what has happened.

"You should come to bed," I tell him, giving him a small tug as I stand.

He lets me lead him down the hall to the bedroom. I help him undress and he keeps reaching out and brushing his fingers against my skin as I strip him down. I try not to take in the changes of his body, less definition, the thinness. No doubt Kamekona will have him back to his normal weight in a few weeks, but still, here and now this isn't the Danny I know, not to physically look at. Grief has changed him and he isn't going to suddenly change back. Even his behaviour is muted, usually he's so assured and certain when he caresses me, like his touch is knowing of it's power and control over me and my body. But now it's like he's reaching out to be certain I'm real, that I exist, that I'm there to offer him some comfort.

I get him into bed and he rolls onto his stomach, exhausted. I undress myself and slide under the sheets beside him and he pulls me to him, arm snaking around my waist as he drifts off. Rolling onto my side I caress his face softly, tracing the outline and watching him sleep, ignoring the dark circles, rubbing away the frown on his forehead. I smile, happy he's home, back where he belongs. In time he'll be back his normal self and for now I can be there to help him through this difficult process.

I was naieve to think the strains of the household would dissappear once Danny came home. But we're still walking on eggshells as he tries to break through the wall of grief surrounding him. He stays home from work for a few days, working in his study every morning, instead making calls to the office and spending the afternoons with Grace or moping around the house. He snaps at small things and with us already on edge from the last month without him, the mood descends again and I find myself watching to see who will break first. Kamekona threatens us with silent looks to make sure we remember ourselves and I find myself biting down on comments and rebuttals towards my fellow slaves and Danny.

Alone with me he either talks a little about the last days of Laka's life or he stays silent. I try to fill in the silence with stories of Grace but beyond that there's little to tell. My world revolves around the household where every day is much like the previous one. I'm running out of anecdotes.

Aside from soft caressess and kisses, he's made no move to make love. I steep myself in guilt over my yearning for him, for the last few mornings I've woken up hard and needing of him. I chase away my lusts with the heel of my hand and bitten down groans, berating myself for my selfishness.

One morning he wakes up in a foul temper. I've been lying awake for several minutes waiting for him to wake and he throws back the covers with a irritated sigh. Stumbling to the bathroom he mutters about how I've broken his sleep with my tossing and turning and why the fuck can't I just start the day without him? I bite down on a retort to inform him it's his imposed rule that I wait until he awakes or gives me permission to get out of bed before he does.

He showers and re-appears, shooting me a glare as he goes to his wardrobe.

"You going to lie in bed all day?" he snaps and I know it's going to be a long day.

I quickly get out of bed and make it up before I go take a shower myself, reminding myself he's going through a difficult time. After dressing I go to the kitchen and find him hunched over his breakfast reading the paper and my fellow slaves shoot me looks like it's my fault our Master is in a bad mood. I get a bowl of cereal and sit down silently, the quiet atmosphere shrouding us as we eat.

"Where's Maui?" Danny asks without looking up, aware we're one down at the table.

"He ate breakfast early," Kamekona explains. "He's working on fixing the garage door."

"He should be here," Danny said, looking up with a scowl. "Who gave him permission to eat earlier than the usual breakfast time?"

"I did boss," Kame replies cooly. "He was up early, wanted to make a start seeing as you want the garage cleared out in the next few days. He asked if he could skip breakfast with everyone, I said okay."

"Next time you want to help Maui bend the rules you can both come find me first," Danny snaps back at him.

They stare at each other for a long ten seconds and I'm relieved when Kame has the common sense to show submission to our Master. It doesn't make any sense and usually Danny wouldn't even question such a simple thing as one of us being absent from a meal time but we all know he's in a strange place at the moment. Maui appears a minute later looking and sounding pleased with himself and I just want to drown myself in my bowl.

"Garage doors fixed," Maui says breezily, completely unaware of Danny's mood and the storm brewing.

None of us reply and Maui draws near to the table as he continues. "We can get a start on clearing out the junk in the garage now Danny."

I look up at him, catching his eye and giving a small shake of my head. He catches my meaning and shuts up but it's too late. Danny's mood is set for the day and none of us are going to be spared.

"Maui, your on lockdown, go to your room. Lei, make sure he goes," Danny says without looking up. "He'll stay there for the rest of the day."

Maui's face registers surprise and confusion as he takes this in, oblivious to his minor infraction and why it's earned him a day locked in his room. It's entirely unfair and a warning to the rest of us that Danny is not to be trifled with today. Any minor mistake will probably earn us the same punishment.

"But-?" Maui starts and really, he needs to learn to read Danny more because questioning him while he's like this isn't going to do him any favours. Danny slams a hand on the table making us all jump and Maui clamps his lips together.

"Room. Now." Danny yells and Maui turns, leaving the kitchen, Lei quickly following. I hope Lei explains why before they get upstairs or Maui will be confused if Danny really intends on keeping him up there all day. Danny looks round at the rest of us and smooths out his newspaper. "If you're all finished you can go get on with your chores. Kono, Steve will watch the baby today. You'll help Hal and Max start clearing out the garage."

Everyone uses the dismissal as their escape and I stand, helping Kame clear away the dishes as Danny finishes reading the paper in silence. He leaves and goes to his study soon after and Kame and I sigh in relief.

"Think he'll keep him up there all day?" Kame asks me in a low voice, afraid Danny may find us gossiping.

"In the mood he's in, Maui is lucky he wasn't locked up for a week," I reply dryly.

"My fault," Kame says, shaking his head sadly. "Shouldn't have let him skip breakfast."

"No, you didn't know," I assure him. "Believe me if things go on like this all day we'll be lucky not to be all locked up in our rooms by lunch."

The day continues under the dark cloud that is Danny's mood. Everyone is happy to spend the day getting the garage cleared, staying out of the way and I know they're taking their time so as to avoid being in the house. I clean around the nursery as Grace lies in her play pen and move into our room to pull off the sheets from the bed, ready to be cleaned. I'm wrestling with the comforter when Grace starts crying and I leave her a few moments whilst I roll the sheet into a bundle in my arms and put it in the laundry basket.

I get to the connector door when the nursery door is flung open and Danny strides inside, pausing to look at me.

"Fucking hell Steven," he snaps angrily. "You're supposed to be watching her."

"I was just changing the bed," I say, kicking myself for back answering as he goes to the play pen. Grace stops crying as soon as she sees him, crying merely for lack of attention. It's something I'm trying to break her out of as she's taking to crying whenever she's left to her own devices for a minute without constant attention. "She's okay."

Danny picks her up and bounces her in his arms as she gurgles to him, unfazed by his tone.

"She was crying," Danny remonstrates. "You're supposed to be in here with her. How long were you planning on leaving her before checking something wasn't wrong? How long has this been going on for?"

I frown wondering what he's going on about but he's on a roll and doesn't stop in telling me exactly what is on his mind.

"You know I thought I could trust things wouldn't change while I went to Dad's," he says, setting Grace back down in the play pen where she wrestles with a toy. "I go away for a few weeks and everything falls apart. You've all grown sloppy, you're disrespectful, you bend the rules. I come back it's like I don't recognise my own household. I've a right to cart you all off to the market and sell you on, replace the whole damned lot of you."

I don't reply and hope the threat doesn't carry any weight because the idea of being sold is a great fear, for any slave in a good household.

"I'm sorry Danny," I say, lowering my eyes and hoping he accepts my apology, such as it is. I don't feel I need to apologise, we've tried the best we could under the circumstances. "We have been trying."

"That's a fucking joke," Danny seethes out coldly. "I can imagine how slack things have been while I haven't been here. I had to sit by and watch a parent die and you all did what? I'm sure you enjoyed the freedom of being without your Master for a time."

He couldn't be any more wrong and I can't hold my tongue to tell him so.

"That's not true," I say firmly, shaking my head, still not looking at him.

"Are you calling me a liar Steven?" Danny asks, walking over to me.

I know I'm on dangerous ground now. Calling him a liar is a great offence but I won't have him believing we enjoyed his absence or that we've somehow slacked off because he hasn't been here.

"No Sir," I say, looking up at him as he comes to a halt before me. "I'm just saying you're wrong. Yes, things weren't easy in your not being here, but we tried our best Danny. None of us would want to disrespect you like that."

He laughs, a cruel mocking laugh that saddens me. I know it's all part of his grief, he's angry at Laka's death, he's upset and desperately trying to hold himself together. And he's turning that anger on us because we can do little to defend ourselves from it. We're lucky not to have a Master who enjoys beating us, but Danny uses words the way other Master's use the whip.

"You really expect me to believe that?" He says to me. "Your Master leaves you alone in a house for an indefinite time and you expect me to believe you stuck to the rules? Your slaves Steven, what else would you care about when you had a hint of freedom in your lives?"

"We care about you Danny," I assure him. "Every day we worried about you. We wanted you home with us."

"You're so fucking selfish," Danny snaps back at me hearing those words. "You never wanted me to go is that it? Are you all punishing me because I left you to go spend time with another slave? Someone who brought me up, who was another father to me."

"No of course not," I shake my head, seeing his anger crumbling into something more evident, his underlying grief. "We know how important Laka was to you Danny, we know you needed to be there for him. It was difficult you not being here but if we could have been we'd have been there for you. There wasn't a day went by we weren't thinking about you. We did want you home with us, because knowing you were there, alone, that was killing us too. And we know we weren't at our best when you weren't here. It got hard Danny, real hard and we've been trying to hold it all together but even having you home, you aren't yourself."

"So it is all my fucking fault," Danny says, throwing his arms about like he had no answer to what is going on. Everything seems to be dissolving around him and he's powerless to fix it.

"No, it's nobody's fault Danny," I tell him, drawing closer to him. "I'm sorry we're not ourselves, but you aren't yourself and we all pick up on that. We just want you well, that's what we worry about. We're trying our best to please you."

"Well evidently your best isn't good enough Steven," he tells me coldly.

I drop my eyes, keep my hands to my side even when they itch to reach out to him. "Yes Master." I say dejectedly. His mood is so sour no amount of reassurance is going to pull him out of it.

"Go finish the bedroom," he orders, waving a hand towards the door.

I do so, taking time to re-dress the bed, placing the laundry basket by the door to be collected later. Turning I see him hovering in the doorway of the nursery and our room watching me with a suspicious expression. Evidently he hasn't finished with his critique of my or the households behaviour since he's been home.

"You took your time," he says unimpressed.

"Sorry Sir," I apologise though I want to inform him it's to ensure he doesn't find fault in my work. And also because I'm trying to avoid his foul mood though it seems determined to follow me around all day.

"You're avoiding me," he observes, hands in his pockets as he watches me.

"No Sir," I reply shaking my head slightly.

"Don't lie Steven," he tells me. "You all are. You can go help the others with the garage, everyone seems keen to clear it out as though it were filled to the brim. Any excuse to stay out of my way."

"It isn't like that Danny," I tell him, not leaving.

"I shouldn't have left for so long," he says, stepping further into the room. "I shouldn't have gone. None of you wanted me too. I should have known what would happen, that things would end up like this."

I go to him, seeing the grief in his face and haunted look in his eyes. He can't seem to register how much his mood, his grief, affects all of us. We're ohana, a unit and he's the Master of us, when he's not operating as he should, we all suffer. We have been avoiding him, but not because we hate him, but because we hate ourselves for failing him and creating more stress. When we do wrong or fail him, it's a bad reflection on him and his household. For a slave, that causes us personal shame and embarassment. We pride ourselves on being a reflection of our Master.

"Please don't say that," I say, taking his hand. I don't want him feeling guilty for going to spend time with Laka. I pull him to the bed and push him to sit down, falling to my knees at his feet. "Laka needed you, your father needed you. Yes it was hard with you not being here but we did try Danny. We understand why you needed to be with them. We know we've failed you by letting things slide. Kame had to threaten us with hazings our behaviour got so bad, the only thing that kept us in line was the guilt of knowing how dissapointed you would be with us. We're glad your home Danny, of course we are, and if we seem to be avoiding you it's because we know we're failing in our duty to you. We don't want to dissapoint you further."

His face is full of emotions, grief, regret, guilt. He stares at me, fingers caressing mine as I hold his hand.

"None of you have dissapointed me," he assures me quietly. "I'm sorry I've been in strange moods lately. I can't seem to shake them and every little thing bothers me even when I know I should let things slide. Maui must hate me right now."

I don't reply, giving a small shrug and looking up at him with some understanding. But he's right, Maui won't have taken his punishment easily and it will be weighing heavy on his mind. I doubt he hates Danny for it but it won't help ease his distrust he has of Owners and free men. Maui is a gentle soul who hides behind a hard exterior.

"You should go to him," I say squeezing his hand.

"No," Danny shakes his head, pulling his hand away and I wonder if his pride takes precedent over making amends with his household. Danny can admit he's been wrong to me in the privacy of the bedroom, but does it make him weak to show it in front of one of the others? I pull my hand away and rise to my feet, trying not to sigh as he looks away from me.

"I'll get on with my chores," I say, turning away.

"Go gather everyone in the living room," he tells me softly. "Tell Lei to let Maui out of his room."

I look round at him and he waves his hand expecting me to comply immediately. I leave the room without a word and find everyone outside, stacking boxes, the garage clear of most of it's contents. I glance upwards wondering what we'll do if we have a freak storm before telling everyone to come inside and asking Lei to fetch Maui. We all settle on the couches and seats in the large room and Maui appears behind Lei looking wary of what is going on. He sits in the corner by the sofa, half hidden by Kame's large frame and hoping to stay out of Danny's firing line. Everyone thinks we're about to receive a talking to. We all look at each other and wait silently until Danny appears, looking nervous and fretful, handing Kono the baby. He looks about and frowns, looking from me to Lei.

"Where's Mau?" he asks concerned.

I look in the general direction of Maui and let Danny follow my eyeline to where Maui scoots forward a little to peer over at Danny nervously.

"Here Sir," he says quietly.

"Oh," Danny says, looking around everyone again and taking in a deep breath. "I just wanted everyone in one place because I need to,-"

Pausing he considers his words carefully, rocking on his heels as he thinks. "I wanted you all to know I'm sorry. Things haven't been easy here the last few months, I know in part it's because I was gone so long. I know you understand why I was gone but still, expecting things to run smooth and in sync while I wasn't here wasn't fair on all of you. I see the cracks, I sense the strain and I know you all have tried to hide it for my sake but I'd be failing as your Master if I didn't notice it. I haven't been myself since I returned, I may not be for some time now and I'm sorry I've been taking out my frustrations and grief out on all of you. That isn't right and I'm only hurting us all by doing so."

Turning he moves to look directly at Maui who still cowers somewhat behind Kamekona.

"Maui I was in a foul mood today and I used the infraction at breakfast to take it out on you. It was wrong of me and I shouldn't have put you on a lockdown, I'm sorry."

"S'okay Sir," Maui replies, voice close to cracking and Kamekona reaches round to pat him gently on the knee as he holds himself together.

"No, it's not," Danny sighs shaking his head dejectedly. "But we'll work on fixing things. We're all going to start operating like a family again, like a unit. We all need to make the effort to get back to normal, all of us. Understand?"

One by one we agree with humble 'Yes Master's' echoing around the room.


	4. Chapter 4

It takes time but things start to become easier. Danny returns to work which helps, keeps him focused on other things other than his grief and the state of the household. We still tread carefully around him, but it's more to ease his stress levels than because we're avoiding his temper. One thing doesn't change, we haven't had sex since he returned and he's made no attempt to make love. It's strange because in every other way he's affectionate with me but within the bedroom he distances himself. I've made a few feeble attempts to interest him but he brushes off any weak advances and I'd never dare push for more.

I try not to take it personally but he doesn't even like me lying close in bed. It's as if an invisible barrier has come down between us and I'm not sure how to break through it. It isn't like I can talk to anyone about it, though even if I dared speak to one of my fellow slaves, there's nothing any of us could do about it. None of them would be able to relate to the problem. Danny seems unconcerned about this sudden change and continues like everything is normal. Maybe I expect too much.

"I'm going to ask Dad to come and stay with us for a few weeks," Danny announces as he dresses for the day ahead.

I pick out a tie as he pulls on his shirt and starts buttoning up.

"How is he?" I ask, turning and sliding the tie round his neck before starting to knot it for him. It's usually the closest we get in the bedroom these days.

"I think he needs to get away from the house for a little while," Danny says quietly.

I tighten the knot up and straighten out his collar before taking his jacket off the hanger. "It would be nice for him to see Grace. And you."

"And he needs the company," Danny tells me as he dons the jacket. "With Laka gone there's just him and a house slave at home."

"Ask him and we'll make a nice space for him to come and stay in," I say, giving his shoulders a squeeze. "I think it will do you good as well to have him here."

"Yeah maybe," Danny says with a nod, shooting me a knowing look. "I know I'm still not myself, it would be nice to have someone to talk to."

I know what he means, there's only so much he can discuss with slaves and he's been coping with his grief with no family nearby and only a few close friends who understood the personal situation of his relationship with Laka. People are small minded when it comes to relationships between free man and slave. They don't understand about myself and Danny and they certainly wouldn't understand about John and Laka, an older generation and the same old problem.

John arrives the next week, with his house slave, Nerris. She's a small, thin as a twig and looks as if I could snap her in two without breaking a sweat, but it becomes evident she pulls her weight, is hard working and dotes on her Master. We make sure to welcome her into the fold but for the most part of her stay she'll attend John as she would at home. We clear a few rooms for John to use, a bedroom and an adjoining room that he can use as a private sitting room should he want peace and quiet from the rest of the house. Nerris is given a room by Kono.

John looks frail and gaunt, like Danny when he first came home. Danny doesn't take any more time off work but works a few days from home so he can spend some time with his dad. John at first keeps himself to himself but Grace, the little darling, works her magic. It seems nobody is beyond our daughters charms and where at first John stayed in his rooms or prefferred quiet solitude, within days he's seeking out wherever Grace is.

It's the summer so Kono has been spending most days out on the beach with her. The best time is late afternoon when the sun is starting to set and the heat not as intense. John takes to sitting out on the lanai observing, sometimes joining in with the fun. On one such afternoon, after I finish my chores I mix up some cool drinks and take a tray outside.

"Would you like a drink Sir?" I ask John, stirring fresh lemons around the glass jug.

John looks over to me, smiling and I feel a jolt at the familiarity of it. Danny's is exactly the same, genuine happiness. "Yes, thank you Steven."

I pour out a glass and set it down, pouring myself and Kono one also. I take Kono's to her and hold out a cool bottle of juice to her for Grace also.

"Thanks," Kono grins, picking up Grace and handing her the bottle. "What's Papi brought you? Yeah that's nice."

I give Grace's cheek a pinch before returning to sit with John. He gives me a strange look as I sit and take a drink from my glass.

"She calls you 'Papi'," he observes, eyes suddenly unfocused like he's not really in the conversation.

"Yeah, Danny's idea," I explain.

"It's what he called Laka," John says quietly.

I nod my head, "I know. Danny wanted Grace to call me something other than 'Steve'. He wants her to know I'm not just another slave in her life."

"You aren't," John says in agreement. "She should never think otherwise."

"Thank you Sir," I say with a smile. "Not many people would agree with you."

John looks at me with knowing eyes and sighs, looking over at his grand daughter as she laughs at Kono's antics. "It isn't easy is it Steven? I often wonder if I made Laka's life harder than it already was because of how I felt about him."

"In my experience Sir, I'd say Laka would have known how lucky he was to have you in his life. I know I am with Danny. No, it isn't easy, sometimes it's very very hard. But it isn't easy for Danny either and we both know how we feel. In the end, that is what matters for us."

"What if he decided to marry?" John said, looking away and out over the beach to the shoreline. "How do you think you'd cope with that?"

I know he's thinking of his own choices, his love for Nick as well as Laka. I can't imagine it to have been an easy life, but it was evident it didn't change how he and Laka felt about one another.

"Honestly Sir," I reply after a pause. "I don't know."

"It isn't easy," John shook his head. "I made a choice. I'm not saying I regret it, Nick was - he was something I never expected. But I always felt a small amount of guilt for how it affected my relationship with Laka."

"He understood," I assure him. Laka seemed content with his life, despite the hardships. I can't imagine having to be on the sidelines if Danny fell in love with someone, a free person whom he could have an open relationship with. But equally I couldn't imagine not being in his life in some way.

"Yes, he told me as much," John nodded his head. "Doesn't take away the guilt. Nick was equally as understanding."

"He knew about you and Laka?" I ask, curious. I should curb my interest but it also feels right to let John get things off his mind. I can at least say I can understand to an extent the situation more so than others.

"Oh yes he knew," John nodded, looking back over to me. There's an emptiness in his eyes and I wonder what it's like to have outlived not one, but two loves of your life. "We made promises to each other, some concerning Laka. Sometimes I think I took an easy way out with Nick, but that isn't fair to him, to us. For a long time I considered selling Laka on, I didn't see it as fair to make him stand and watch me build a life with someone else."

"You couldn't have built the same life with him," I reply with a shake of my head. I know that first hand. It's a freedom beyond reach to think Danny and I would ever be accepted in society as an equal pair. I'll always be a slave and he will always be a free man.

"No, I know," John agrees with a small sigh. "But I could have made it easier on him."

"I only knew him for a short time Sir but I don't think he'd have thanked you for releasing him," I tell him.

He gives a small laugh of agreement, smiling. "He wouldn't have. I think it would have been my cowardly way of escaping the guilt. But equally the idea of selling him, letting him go was something I couldn't do. I didn't make it easy for him or Nick."

He turns and scrutinises me for a long pause, I can't hold his stare and shift uncomfortably wondering why he's suddenly so focused on my person. I turn my attention to Grace and Kono, aware he's still watching me.

"I shouldn't have said what I did, about Daniel getting married. He's stronger than his old man and he has had the good fortune of seeing that a slave isn't just a slave but someone you can have a relationship with, be it a kind of friendship or something more. It was always important to me he understand slaves are part of his family unit."

"Not everyone agrees with you," I say knowingly.

"No they don't. Not much has changed over the years," John sighs, looking over at Grace with a soft smile. "Perhaps it will be different for the next generation."

"Perhaps," I shrug but I don't have that much faith in society. There have been rare public speakers in history who have tried to be a voice of the slave population, but they've always been a minority quickly hushed by the free society. This is simply the way of the world and I doubt it will ever change, at least not in my life time, nor I suspect in Grace's.

To be honest I've no idea how it would work if slaves were suddenly granted the freedom of a free man. Our society would be thrown into chaos. I've no idea what I'd be doing with my life, what could I do? I was born to serve, I know no other existence. It would be easier for the young generation. The freedom to go to school instead of a training camp, the ability to make a choice, the chance to earn credit and make their own way in the world. That's an alien concept to a slave like me. It's a frightening idea.

And how would the free populace cope with no slaves? Households are built upon the foundations of the relationship between Master and slave, our lives are intertwined like threads and everything functions because of that relationship. It may not be equal, but it is important.

Nerris interrupts us as she comes to check on her Master and I excuse myself to return to my chores, my head full of questions and thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny and his dad stay up late most nights talking, long after slave curfew. Usually I'd stay awake and wait for Danny to come to bed but the way our relationship in the bedroom is becoming, there's little point doing so these days. But I'm restless tonight, it's a warm humid evening and I can't settle. I get tired of tossing and turning in bed and get up, splash cold water on my face before sitting at the window seat. There's a slight breeze coming in as I wait for Danny. I wonder how long we'll continue the way we are. If he'll ever desire me again? Maybe the relationship has run it's course and he doesn't want me, not physically.

I think about the conversation I had with John days back. He's convinced Danny loves me and Danny has never told me otherwise but perhaps, maybe he has found someone else. John loved two people, so could Danny. Maybe it just got too hard, maybe Laka's death, looking at his fathers relationship showed him something he doesn't want to go through. His father is mourning a man in a society that doesn't accept or recognise him as anything other than an expendable. A slave is easily replaced by another.

Danny interrupts my musings as he comes to bed, quietly entering the room and closing the door behind him before he starts in surprise, finding me awake and out of bed.

"I thought you'd be asleep," he says with a small smile, crossing the room as he starts unbuttoning his shirt. "It's long past curfew."

He would never question my being awake before but now it feels like he expects me to be sleeping when he comes to bed himself. Like it's strange I'd be waiting for his arrival. I shift in my seat and push myself to stand.

"I couldn't sleep," I shrug, walking closer to the bed. "Do you need help?"

I want to peel away his clothes and kiss every inch of skin but he shakes his head, looking amused.

"I think I can manage," he says with a small roll of his eyes like I'm silly for suggesting I help him undress.

I suddenly feel too naked around him, I've never worn anything to bed but now I feel I should be covered up.

"Of course you can Sir," I say apologetically, turning away and pulling back the bed covers.

"You okay?" he asks and I don't look at him, nodding quickly.

"Yes Sir," I reply, sliding onto the mattress and pulling the bed covers up over me. It's still too warm and usually I'd kick away the sheets but tonight I don't want to be on show.

"Thought you were too hot," he observes knowingly as he finishes undressing.

"I've cooled down," I say, turning onto my side away from him and trying to get comfortable. It's going to be a long night, once he's in bed I'm going to have to be still. He hates it when I'm unsettled and restless, it keeps him awake.

"You sure everything is okay?" he asks and the bed dips as he sits on it. I hear a 'chink' as he sets his watch down on the bedside cabinet.

"Yes Sir, everything is fine," I reply. Though it isn't and I've no idea how to broach the subject with him.

"Okay now I know something is wrong," Danny gives a small laugh. "That's the third time you've called me 'Sir' in the past five minutes and you're never that formal unless I'm pissed off at you. Especially not in the bedroom. What's going on?"

"Nothing, it's nothing Danny," I tell him, wishing he'd let the matter drop.

"Has someone said something to you? Is it dad?" The bed dips again and I know he's looking over at me.

I lie still and press my lips together not wanting to speak. Unfortunately I don't have that kind of control to choose to stay silent.

"Steve, look at me," Danny says in a voice that warns me he's not gving me an option. I roll over at look at him hoping I'm conveying a blank expression. He's close, watching me keenly.

"What's going on?" he asks again.

"It isn't anything," I lie, hoping to keep my expression blank. "I'm just restless is all."

He isn't convinced and stares me out until I drop my eyes. He doesn't pull away though and I feel his eyes studying me.

"Talk to me," he says gently, trying to coax me into speaking. I really don't know how to broach the subject. "Is it me? Have I done something, said something to upset you?"

I feel conflicted, I've no right to be questioning his actions, how he treats me. Yet he's ordering me to convey my thoughts and it's ingrained in me to obey him, no matter the consequences.

"It's nothing," I start, struggling to find words that won't make me sound selfish. "It's just, you don't touch me anymore."

"What?" he says, sounding confused. I don't blame him, after all his hand is on my shoulder right now.

"You don't want me any more Danny," I try to explain, but really I feel like I'm digging a hole I can't get out of.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asks, fingers stroking my jaw and tilting my chin a little to make me look at him.

I swallow down, look at him in the eye and feel terrible for saying such a thing. He looks hurt by the accusation and equally desperate to understand what is going on in my head so he can fix the problem.

"Why would you think that?" he says in a low voice.

"This is the closest we've been in bed since you came home," I reply equally as quiet.

He blinks in surprise and draws back a little, mouth opening as if to argue but I see the realisation in his eyes as he starts to understand what I'm talking about. He pulls away and I'm scared I've said too much, expect too much from him. He turns away from me and runs a hand through his hair as he sighs, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

I sit up, wondering what to do now. He doesn't say anything more and I feel uncomfortable, like I'm intruding on his space. I don't know what I expected my words to spur on but I had hoped rather than pull away he'd attempt to assure me I was wrong. Evidently I'm not and have a sinking feeling deep inside that I can't salvage what we once had.

"Do you want me to go?" I ask him, shifting to move from the bed.

"Fuck, no," he says sharply, shaking his head. "No I don't want you to go. Fuck Steven."

He leans forward, head in his hands and I'm surprised, shocked even but I don't move away any more. Instead I push away the covers and move closer to him, tentatively putting a hand on his shoudler and when he doesn't shrug me off, I get closer. Sitting behind him, I rest against him, hands running up and down his arms as I lay my face against his neck.

"I'm sorry," I whisper against his skin. I'm confused and feel guilty for causing him more upset. He's had to deal with a lot these last few months and doesn't need me adding to his problems.

"You've got nothing to apologise for," he sighs, sitting up a little and leaning back against me. "I've not meant to make you feel unwanted baby."

"It's selfish of me to be thinking it," I reply, feeling terrible. We shouldn't be having this conversation, I've overstepped a mark. "I expect more than I rightly should."

"No you don't," Danny shakes his head and puts a hand over mine as I hold his arm. "I didn't mean it to become like this. You know when I was at Dad's all I could think of was coming home and being with you again. Then when Laka died and I had to watch Dad grieve in silence, in secret. It made me so angry. He loved him so much, he misses him so much. I admit when I came home, I was so tired, so drained I just didn't physically want you right then. I put it down to the grief. And then it's like I thought, I thought if I could have you, still love you but at a distance, I don't know, maybe it would be easier."

"It wasn't easier for your dad," I remind him. His father and Laka had a complicated love, John's marrying and loving another man didn't change the fact he also loved Laka. It didn't make Laka's death any easier for him to deal with.

"I know," Danny nods in agreement. "But the longer we went without the harder it became to reach out to you. I started convincing myself it was for the best."

"Maybe it would be for the best," I reply, not letting go of him. "This isn't the easiest of relationships Danny. Nobody will ever recognise it for what it is and that can't be easy for you. I can't imagine how difficult it is for you to attend places, socialise alone and not be able to share what we have with other people."

"I don't want the easy way out Steve and it isn't easy for you either," he assures me, fingers squeezing mine. "I do love you."

"I love you too Master," I say, mouth pressed against his skin so the words can sink in along with my hot breath. I want to imprint it on him, how much I mean it and feel it.

"Show me," he whispers and I feel him shaking just a little in my arms.

Danny is never vulnerable, in the years he's been my owner I've never seen him show weakness. But Laka's death seems to have broken him a fraction, enough to show all of us that underneath the strength and strong valued Master we love is a man who can be hurt. A man who can become lost and frustrated by things beyond his control. It's made us all rally round all the more to protect him these last few months, until he's back to his normal self.

I hold him a little tighter, hands sliding from his arms over his chest, his body is a little different after the weight loss though he's almost back to what I remember. It doesn't matter, he's still Danny. I press my lips against his skin as his fingers momentarily tangle with mine and I smile at the feel as he finally, after what has been months, finally responds to me. He doesn't push me away or make me feel like I've somehow offended him by daring to touch. Instead he leans back against me, fingers dragging mine downwards and my mouth curls into a smile as he silently urges me to touch him.

Both our hands wrap around his cock, he isn't hard yet but there isn't any rush. I can feel him start to respond and he shifts his head, his free hand reaching back to run into my hair as I trace my tongue along his neck to his ear.

"Steve," he whispers and it's like a plea of help. I pull back, take my hand off his cock and squeeze his fingers, urging him to focus a moment.

"Lie down," I say gently, shifting back and pulling at him so we can get more comfortable.

I feel a little nervous, it's never been like this before, Danny always takes the lead in how we make love but right now he needs me too. He moves back onto the bed, lying down getting comfortable and there's a need in his eyes. I suspect he thinks he may have fucked everything up and I lay against him, skin on skin just holding each other to convey that I still want him. Nothing has changed, it's just taken us some time to get back to this and he has his reasons. I can understand why he may have yearned to make it easier for himself, for me. But I'm learning love isn't supposed to be easy.

I kiss him, soft and tentative and feel his hands rubbing up and down my back before his arms wrap tighter around me, holding me close. His power and control is there, just under the surface and I'm going to have to coax it out of him but for now I'm happy to oblige in giving him what he needs of me. I take my time and savour the moment after what has been months of being kept at a distance. He opens his legs, a foot anchoring just above the back of my knee as I press close, our cocks sliding together. He moans softly against my mouth and I swallow the sound down gladly as I start to rock gently against him.

My own pleasure burns slowly, I want this to last. My cock twitches against his with the friction as he starts to move with me. Small upward rolls of his hips as I grind down against him, his leg tight around mine not letting me move too far away. His fingers slide into my hair, his other hand grasping my ass and I pull out of the kiss to look at him. This Danny I've missed, the one who loses himself in the pleasures we create together. He stares back at me, expression full of possession and he may not be his normal self but that looks reminds me I'm owned wholly and completely by him.

He gasps sharply, a smile of lust edging his lips as his fingers tighten their grip on my body.

"Fuck baby," he growls, pulling me back down into a kiss. It's all teeth and tongue, his passion is being fuelled as I urge it back into life.

Both his hands slide to my hips and he starts rocking upwards in a better rhythm, urging me with pressing fingers to fall into the same pace. I'm breathless myself now and we both breath harshly against each others lips as our cocks slide hard and leaking against one another.

"Steve," he chokes out and he doesn't need to ask or order.

I lean back, a hand planted into the matress by his head as I push up enough to get a hand between our bodies. His hands don't loosen their grip on my hips as I wrap a clumsy fist around our cocks. We both groan from the tightness as we thrust against one another, chasing the same completion. We stare at one another, he's smiling and I know I'm looking equally as happy back at him. We've both needed this. His eyes flicker closed for a moment, mouth twisting as he draws closer to his edge.

"Fuck, fuck Steve, baby" he chokes out and I can feel his hips grinding hard up against mine as he starts to lose focus. I tighten my hold on our cocks and give him that little extra he needs to fall, watching him closely as he gasps and bucks up against me. He moans low, lost to the pleasure and my fingers become slick and wet from his come as it threads out over his stomach. His hips keep rolling upwards gently as the pleasure floods through him.

He sucks in deep breaths and groans softly, satisfied murmuring under his breath as his body comes down from the high. He's stilled under me and I loosen my hold, fingers sticky and wet. I watch him as he starts to refocus, blinking and looking more relaxed than I've seen him in a long while. His hands release their tight grip of my hips and rub up along my sides as he smiles. I try to roll off him but he stills me, pushing my hand away and wrapping his own fist around my cock instead.

His thumb rubs against the head with a hard insistence and I groan at the feel. Fuck I've missed him touching me, he knows how to slowly pick me apart. He pulls me down for a kiss, soft and gentle as his thumb rubs again and I pant out a moan against his lips.

"Danny," I gasp out and grind against his touch but he's teasing me now, hand moving with me so I don't create much friction.

"Sshh, been a while baby," Danny whispers, his other hand sliding through my hair as he smiles at me. "Let me take care of you."

I still and wait, surrendering as always to his control. His breath is hot against my lips and his tongue flicks out to lick at my mouth, inviting me closer again as his fist finally starts to move up and down my cock. It's gentle, slow and I groan again, frustrated but trusting he won't make me suffer too long. He pushes me lightly, breaking the gentle kiss so he can watch me instead.

His fingers don't tighten and the grip is a teasing caress as his thumb rubs into the head again, making me shudder and moan. I can't focus on him and squeeze my eyes shut, resisting the urge to start rocking into his grip.

"Yeah this is what you need isn't it," Danny says softly. "Fuck you're beautiful like this baby."

His free hand glides along my skin with a tender stroking as he continues to jack me off.

"Danny," I choke out, desperate. I've waited too long to be held again the way he's holding me, touching me. "Please."

His hand leaves my back and instead strokes gently against my cheek. I open my eyes to look at him, prepared to start really begging if he doesn't do something soon. Thankfully it doesn't come to that as he smiles up at me, hand tightening and starting to jack me off faster. I groan and try and hold myself still, wanting nothing more than thrust into that tight grip but I know he'll get me there. My fingers grip into his shoulder and I pant and gasp feeling the tightness in the back of my thighs, my hips.

He's watching me with an intensity now, my Master in complete command and it's with a final rub of his thumb that I'm thrown off the edge. I can't help myself from rolling my hips into his grip as I come, light fizzing on the edge of my vision as I groan out his name, cock spasming between his fingers. His grip becomes even slicker as my come covers his hand and spurts onto his stomach.

I manage to lower myself to his side as I let myself down, but we're a tangle of limbs and sticky mess as we both lay there and breathe deep.

"Gods I'm a fucking idiot," Danny sighs as I throw an arm over his chest and bury my face into his neck.

"Hmmm," I reply non commitedly. He is an idiot but he had his reasons to want to keep me at arms length. "We should clean up."

I go to pull away but he pulls me back to him. "In a minute. Stay close for a little while."

I may have gotten a glimpse of the Master I know him to be in our love making but his voice and the way he holds me, reminds me he isn't back to his normal self yet. But we've just made love and I can hold him again now, lie close and feel him near without it feeling like we're two strangers to one another. So I stay close, holding him and don't move until I feel his breath evening out and he drifts off to sleep. I leave him only to fetch a damp cloth to gently wipe over his stomach and he stirs but not enough to waking as I wipe away the evidence of our love making. Dumping the cloth I lay back down, close and content beside him, thankful to have my Master back.


	6. Chapter 6

_Six months later -_

I found out about Maui and Kono by accident. Kamekona and Kim had gone for the weeks groceries so there was only the three of us in the house. I'd been amusing Grace for the morning, had put her down for a nap and couldn't find either of them when I went to find Maui to help me move the old desk out of the study ready for a new one that was due to arrive.

I found them in the utility room as I was about to give up my search, their bodies a tangle of limbs, harsh breath and heated passion. I was shocked, utterly bewildered that they'd even dare think about, never mind enter into, such a dangerous liason. When they heard the door open and saw me standing there they stopped their rutting and it was as if time had come to a stand still.

We all knew the consequences of such a relationship.

I shut the door on them to give them a moment of privacy as they sorted themselves out and wonder what the hell I'm going to do. I back off into the kitchen and wait until they sheepishly appear, clothing rumpled, shame on their faces. I don't even know what to say so I just stare at them and wait for an explanation, not that it will make any difference.

"Steve, we just," Maui starts then breaks off because he knows there's no excuse for a 'we just' moment between them.

Kono looks as if she wants the floor to swallow her up, both of them seem afraid, as well they should be.

"Fuck - you two," I say after a moment, at a complete loss. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"We weren't, we just," Maui starts again, again trailing off.

There is no excuse for it. They know the laws concerning slaves being in relationships with other slaves. It's forbidden. Even Owners can be charged if it's found they've allowed such a relationship to develop between their slaves. It's a means to control our population. Only controlled partnerships of slaves in order to produce children is allowed and that is controlled by the state.

Kono and Maui are both young, but they aren't naive. They know the consequences.

"Fuck do you realise the trouble you're in? What Danny is going to do to you?" I yell at them, wanting to haze them both for this incredibly stupid and dangerous predicament they've put themselves and the entire household under.

"Don't, don't tell Danny," Kono finally finds her voice, I can hear the fear in it. She knows the chances are one or both of them will be removed from the household. "It won't happen again. It was just this one time, please Steve, please don't tell Danny."

I look at the two of them, both terrified of what will happen if I do. I don't want to lose either of them, but to not tell Danny?

"I can't do that Kono," I shake my head at her.

Her face crumples and she fights back tears as Maui looks on helpless, face draining of colour.

"We're sorry," he says equally as troubled as Kono. "It won't happen again, ever. Please Steve, please. He'll sell one of us if you do, maybe both of us."

Kono is crying now at that thought and my heart goes out to the two of them, young and stupid and absolute fucking idiots.

"Fucking hell," I yell, banging my fist down on the table angrily. I wonder if it had been Kamekona or Kim who'd found them, if they'd even consider not telling Danny. I feel guilty for not telling but I also feel compassion for these two young crazies who've got a lot to lose if I do tell him.

"Kono, stop crying. Both of you go straighten yourselves up," I tell them curtly.

"Are you gonna say anything to Danny?" Kono dares ask me.

"I don't know yet," I tell her sharply. "Go on, go. Then get back to your duties."

They both leave, sheepishly passing me. I'm left to consider my options, liking neither.

I decide not to tell Danny. I don't know what drove me to deceive him, its a betrayal but I'm desperate to hold this family together. I swear Kono and Maui to secrecy and warn them if they so much as look at each other the wrong way, I will tell Danny. I tell myself its the best thing to do.

I should know better - I know what its like to be attracted to someone, but I have an outlet to that attraction, they don't. The longer I go keeping the secret the less guilt I feel, falling into the illusion that things have gone back to normal.

Danny finds them the second time. He's usually a heavy sleeper but there'd been trouble with some clients and it had been making him restless on the evenings. He'd gotten up to check on Grace and to let me sleep without being disturbed by his tossing and turning. It was late and everyone should have been in bed so when he heard noises near the slave bedrooms he thought something was wrong with one of them.

By the time I'd gotten dressed to discover what the commotion was about when he started yelling, the whole household was roused. I passed Kim pulling on her dressing gown sleepily in the corridor, Max half peeped out of his room terrified of Danny's rage. Halia drew near Kim and they clung to each other nervously. Lei and Kamekona were standing just outside of Maui's room shooting each other knowing, dissappointed looks.

"Kame, I want Kono taken to her room now and she's to stay there." Danny's voice filtered into the hallway. "Tell Kim she's to take charge of Grace."

I don't hear her but it's evident Kono tries to somehow get them both out of the situation by saying something. Danny's voice cuts through the air and I skulk into the shadows, ashamed that it's come to this. At least if I'd told Danny earlier the entire household wouldn't have to witness their betryal like this.

"I swear Kono if you don't get out of here," Danny's voice warns, menacing. I don't doubt he's ready to lash them both right now for what they've been doing.

Kamekona moves to let Kono past him, I catch a glance of her, she's scared, crying and I feel a pang of pity for her as she clings to a sheet wrapped around her. Danny steps out into the hall and watches the retreating figures before he looks at Lei.

"Maui and Kono are both on lockdown," Danny tells him darkly. "Everyone can pick up the slack of their duties, they don't leave their rooms unless I say so."

"Yes Sir," Lei nods as Danny looks over at me. There's something in his eyes, he's angry and also hurt by whats happend and looking to me for strength. I swallow down hard, ashamed.

"Everyone go back to bed," he tells the rest of us.

Stalking down the hall I follow him slowly, heart heavy inside my chest. I could have prevented all of this if I'd said something earlier. In our room I close the door behind us and watch as he paces the floor, scrubbing a hand through his hair as he thinks about the events.

"Fucking hell," he grits out. "Fuck, what the hell were they thinking?"

I don't say anything, I just stand and watch him as he tries to figure out his options.

"What if the authorities had found out?" he says, thinking out loud. "Fucking hell we could have lost everything. The business, the house. Grace."

I look at him sharply at that. I hadn't even considered the consequences of what would happen to all of us. It's an extreme but had the authorities found out, if it had been known the relationship had been ongoing for what has been months now, Danny could have lost everything, Grace could have been taken away if they thought he had been in the know of it.

And he's an Owner, it's his responsbility to know.

He's staring at me and there's a look in his eyes like he's trying to figure something out. I press my lips tight together but Danny knows me, sees right into me and he knows, somehow instinctively he knows. The realisation dawns on him and it's like he combusts from anger into denial because he doesn't want to believe I've betrayed him. When he speaks it's in an unbelieving tone.

"You knew didn't you," he says to me.

The words sound so hollow and light, instead of accusing and angry. I shift uncomfortably and can't look him in the eye. I feel something breaking between us as I nod my head softly. It's pointless to deny it.

"Yes Sir, I knew."

He doesn't speak for a moment, it seems like a lifetime. When he speaks his voice is barely above a whipser.

"Fucking hell Steven you knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?" he asks, still disbelieving.

"I'm sorry Danny,-" I start but he cuts me off, tone sharper this time.

"How long? How long has it been going on? A few days, a week?" he asks,

"I found out two months ago," I admit, ashamed.

The room falls silent again. Neither of us move and I feel the guilt spreading fast throughout my body, the shame of what I've done to him. I dare a glance up at him and he's just standing, staring at me like he doesn't know me.

"Danny,-" I try, wanting to explain myself.

"Get out," he says to me as he lets out a held breath. He says it so low and quiet I barely understand the words.

I look at him, confused but he points at the door and says it again, the expression in his face warning me not to question him.

"Get. Out." He reiterates more sternly.

I don't pause, just turn and leave, pulling the door closed behind me. I want to go back into the room and beg him to forgive me but instead I stumble half blindly away with unshed tears. There's an empty room by Kamekona's and I shut myself in, leaning heavy against the door and fight back the tears and sobs threatening to overwhelm me.

It's a long night. I lay down on the simple bed and try to sleep but I feel cut off from Danny and the longer the hours pass the more I fear what I've done can't be repaired. I don't leave the room in the morning, like a self imposed lockdown. I don't want to face the rest of the household, not when my secret becomes known. I put their welfare in danger to protect Kono and Maui, not only did I betray Danny but my fellow slaves as well.

Eventually, after what seems like an eternity, Lei comes to the room to bring me to Danny. In the study I find Kono and Maui present also, looking nervous and scared. Danny is standing by the window as Lei closes the door behind me and leaves us alone.

"I'm not going to ask you to explain yourselves," Danny says after a long awkward silence, turning to look at us. "Because there is no excuse any of you can give to forgive you for the danger you've put this household under. I'm just trying to get my head around why? Why any of you would do this to us. I've tried to understand but I just can't - so I'm not going to ask for the excuses. I just want to know the facts. Kono, Maui, I want to know which one of you initiated the first physical contact that led up to the sex."

The two of them glance at each other and I realise their bond has been growing. Neither wants to drop the other into more trouble than they are already in. Danny sees it too and his eyes narrow, he's holding desperately onto his anger but they're pushing their luck. He bangs his fist onto the desk and points a finger at them as he gets their attention.

"Maui, did you approach Kono first?" Danny asks him.

Maui gives Kono a final glance before dropping his eyes and nodding his head mutely. Even I know it's a lie, he's fruitlessly protecting Kono. Kono looks at him and twists her mouth, blinking back tears as she looks Danny in the face.

"I pushed him for it," she says in a shaky voice. "He was reluctant at first, he knew the danger it was. We both did, but something happened, we just, there was a moment and I didn't stop pushing him for it until he gave in. We got carried away."

"Carried away," Danny laughs mockingly and shakes his head like it could be all one big fucking joke. "You got carried fucking away. Fucking hell Kono, do you understand - do either of you understand what could have happened if it wasn't me or - fucking hell - Steve, who'd found you first? Do you realise they'd send you to the colonies for this? That they could take the house, my buisness, the slaves. Fuck, do you know they'd take Grace away for this? They'd leave us all with nothing. Because you two got fucking 'carried away'. What if you fall pregnant?"

"I'm sorry," Kono tries but Danny can't accept the betrayal and shakes his head at her.

"No, I don't want to hear sorry," He says bitterly. "If you were sorry you'd have stopped when you were found out the first time. But instead for two fucking months, maybe longer, you two have been willingly toying with this danger in my home."

"What's going to happen to us?" Maui dares to ask.

It's the question on all our minds. Danny's eyes take in us all and I see the grim decision he has to make.

"I've no choice, one of you has to go," Danny says honestly. "I just haven't decided who yet. Maui you've already brought trouble on yourself once before and I warned you what would happen if you caused trouble again. But you Kono, enticing Maui into sex. I can't let that slide either."

"I'll go," Maui says suddenly.

"Not your decision to make," Danny tells him. "And I've yet to decide. For now you'll remain in this house, but you're both on lockdown while I decide. I just can't believe its come to this, how could either of you be so stupid and selfish?"

I sense Danny feels more betrayed than anything, there's a hint of anger in his tone but more than anything he's disappointed, by all of us. In any other situation I'd want told hold him in this, give him support while he makes a difficult choice he's been forced into making. But I've hurt him and stand on the other side of the fence now more than ever.

"Go to your rooms," Danny orders them both. "You're under Kame's supervision - Kono you'll take over Kim's duties while she cares for Grace."

"Yes Sir," they both reply quietly. The repercussions of their actions are starting to sink in.

"Danny," Maui says quietly, voice tense where he's fighting not to give in to his emotions. Danny just looks at him, a grim sadness in his eyes. "I am sorry."

"Me too," Kono chokes out.

"I know," Danny says, softer than before. It's fruitless to remain angry. "Go on."

I stay as they pass me, Maui gives me a sorrowful look, knowing my punishment is yet to be bestowed. Danny waits for the door to close behind them before he looks at me. I feel ashamed, I can't look at him for long and drop my eyes. There's simply no excuse for what I've done. Danny is my Master, as well as my lover, confidante, friend - he should always come first. Its punishment enough to have hurt him this way.

"I just don't know what to say to you," Danny says. "How could you keep something like this from me Steve?"

"I didn't want things to change," I say hopelessly. "I knew one of them would have to go and I thought once they knew they'd been found out, that they'd stop, for the sake of all of us. I never meant to hurt you Danny."

"You lied, you hid this and you put this entire household in danger," Danny points out to me. "How can you say you never meant to hurt me when you acted so - deceitfully? Fuck Steve we could have lost Grace - I just - dealing with Kono and Maui is bad enough but to have you caught up in this. I can't even get my head around that. You're the one person I'd rely on to support me in this and instead I've got to decide how to deal with you. Any other slave and you wouldn't even be standing here right now."

There's nothing for me to say to explain my actions. He's right - my actions were wrong and if Danny wasn't enough for me to reveal their affair, Grace should have been. I wanted to hold our family together but instead I could have had a hand in tearing it apart. My one saving grace in this is his love for me, something I don't feel I deserve at this moment. I feel tears brimming and fight them back as I look desperately up at him, we both need to be held yet we can't hold each other.

"I'm so sorry Danny," I tell him, unable to put into words just how sorry I am.

"I know you are baby," Danny sighs. "So am I. I just wish sorry was enough to clear this shit up. But it isn't that simple is it?"

He shrugs and gives a small shake of his head at the situation we are now in.

"For now you're on lockdown like Kono and Maui. Once I've decided what I'm going to do with them, we can work this out. You'll stay in the room by Kamekona, you answer to him when I'm not here. You're not to talk to Maui or Kono about any of this. And you don't have anything to do with Grace either. Maybe then you'll be able to grasp just how close you came to losing everything."

I nod mutely. I don't know what to say - lockdown is hard enough, cut off from everyone in the household. But to be denied access to Grace along with Danny - I can feel the loss already and my punishment hasn't even begun yet. All I can do accept my punishment and appreciate I'm getting off lightly compared to anyone else in the same position. Maui or Kono are about to be sold - I'm saved merely because Danny loves me more than I dare imagine.

"You can go now," Danny says with a sigh. "Tell Kame I want to speak to him."

I go to leave and as I pass him he reaches out to take my hand. He gives it a small squeeze before he let's go. I can't even look at him, I'm too ashamed, but that small gesture gives me some hope that we'll somehow get through this.


	7. Chapter 7

The days drag endlessly, it's like every minute is an hour. It's painful and difficult, nobody talks to you except to give you an order and there's a heavy, depressing atmosphere within the household. Being at the centre of why that atmosphere exists makes it even harder to cope with. It's made even more difficult when I hear Grace or catch glimpses of her with Kim or Kame or worse, Danny. When I hear her crying I want to go to her. I hear her cries throughout the night and the clicking of Kim's door as she goes to tend to her. Sometimes she returns to her room within minutes and I know Danny is the one who sits with Grace as she settles back down from her broken rest.

I miss them both. The only times I've been seperate from Danny's bed is when I've been in the hospital. He barely acknowledges my presence now, even when he's in a room with me alone. It's like I don't exist, I'm cut off and bereft. This enforced seperation is killing me. I catch sight of Chin one afternoon, a fleeting moment as he arrives at the house as I'm going upstairs. Danny will have had to be careful who he involved but no doubt it's to see about Kono. I can't imagine the strain of worry and concern the matter will be causing for him. If she falls pregnant there'll be more difficult decisions to be made.

Danny makes his decision a little over a week later, or maybe he made it earlier but he doesn't tell us until he's organised a plan. If the days have dragged for me I can't imagine what Kono and Maui are suffering through, knowing their fate is to be sold to some other household, some other place. They are young and they'll adapt, you learn to do that as a slave, but Danny's household, it's something different. Owners like Danny are few and far between. Danny has us all brought to him in his study again, it's private and he doesn't want to cause any more anguish for the household than has already been caused.

"I've made a decision," he tells us. He looks tired, stressed and I wonder how much sleep he has been getting. How much stress this entire situation has caused him. "This hasn't been easy. You both put me in a very difficult position and if I could trust you would be able to let this go, to continue on together here without another situation like this occurring, I'd have let it go with just a hazing. But it's not that simple. I don't pretend to not understand what drove you too it, but that's why one of you has to go. Let me warn you that other owners will not be as understanding as I am in this and I want you to know that they'd most likely turn you both into the authorities themselves than run the risk of being accused of having prior knowledge of the relationship. This isn't just a rule set by an owner, it's the law and you broke it, knowingly.

However, I didn't want to just cast you out unwanted, because you are both wanted here. I've made some calls, made sure where you're going is safe. A good household, good owners, people I know so I can at least make enquiries about you every now and then."

He still hasn't said which one of them is leaving but I watch his focus shift to the person he's chosen and I know. It doesn't matter which one of them he chose, it was always going to be hard, but fuck it's just a terrible way for it to end.

"They're expecting their first child in two months," Danny sighs looking at Kono. "You'll have time to settle in, get to know them and what they expect of you. I'm sorry Kono, but you should have known better. You're the older of the two of you, though I know not by much. But you also initiated and pursued the relationship despite Maui's reservations and while he shouldn't have been so weak as to allow himself to be enticed, I have to hold you accountable for the situation, more so than him."

Kono struggles to contain herself as Danny speaks to her, sounding so disheartened for having come to the decision he has. But she can't hold it in and bursts into tears, her lithe body shaking as she's told she's been sold. I go to hold her but Danny gets there first, pulling her into his embrace and soothing her as she cries it out. Maui shifts beside me and he's just as distraught, I lay a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"It's okay Kono, it's okay," Danny tells her. I can see he's as upset as she is, barely holding back his own tears. He doesn't let her go as he talks to her and I want to hold him as much as her, and chase away the pain and anguish that they are both suffering. "They're a good family. They'll take care of you, that I promise you. And they don't know whats happened here. I've told them that I've no need for you any more but wanted you sold on to people I trusted would care for you. Believe me when I say, had this not happened, I'd never have considered selling you even after Grace had grown too old for you to remain. You would have always had a home here with us. At least this way I can hope you make as good an impression on your new owners as you did me, enough that they'll keep you a part of them for longer than merely a few years to help raise their child."

He pulls back and wipes the pads of his thumbs under her eyes, chasing away the tears and giving her a watery smile.

"You're going to be fine," he assures her.

Kono struggles to be brave and gives a mute nod. I've no doubt Danny has done everything in his power to assure himself he's sold her into a safe new ownership.

"When do I leave?" she asks him, voice shaky and barely a whisper.

"Today," Danny tells her, knowing to delay longer would make it even more painful. "You've time to say your goodbyes. Go splash some cold water on your face and freshen up, you want to give your owners a good first impression, like you did me."

"Can I say goodbye to Grace?" she asks.

Like me, both she and Maui have been forbidden from being around her.

Danny gives her a smile and nods gently. "Of course you can. Go freshen up and say goodbye to everyone else first. I'll come and see you with her while Lei gets the car ready."

Turning to myself and Maui she smiles weakly. She and Maui exchange a brief hug but they can't look at each other. I pull her in to a long embrace and I feel her hands gripping tightly round me like she doesn't want to let go before she reluctantly pulls back. I press a soft kiss to her forehead and say goodbye before she pulls away, fighting back a new wave of tears. Danny waits until she leaves the room before he gives attention to Maui and I.

"Maui I swear, this is your last chance," Danny says looking at him full on, eyes full of promise and meaning every word. "The next infraction and you are out, no questions, no excuses. I hope you've grasped the brevity of this situation and how lucky you are to be staying when I could have easily had you sent straight to the colonies. Don't make me regret making this decision, there are no more chances here. As of Kono's leaving you are no longer under lock down. Her being dismissed from his household because of something you both took part in is punishment enough and you're going to have to live with the fact that because of your foolish naievety she's no longer part of our family. I love you Maui, I need you to understand that, because fuck if you don't still carry some deep seated distrust against owners.

I don't know if that's what drove you to do this. I don't know if you feel somehow considered or thought of less than your fellow slaves here. Perhaps you feel I don't care enough for you or give you enough support. Well I do care Maui, I care for you all. If I don't show that enough then I'm sorry for it, because I don't want anyone in my home to feel they aren't loved and cared for. I know I'm hard on you at times, perhaps harder than the others, but it doesn't mean I don't care. You're important to this household as much as anyone else. So don't make me regret giving you a final chance, because fucking hell I can't keep having you throwing everything back in my face unwanted. It hurts too much."

Maui merely nods dejectedly, the weight of Danny's words slumping down on his shoulders. He knows he's got a long way to go to prove himself worthy of Danny's faith in him.

"Go on now, you can wait in your room until Kono has gone," Danny tells him.

"Yes Master," Maui whispers, skulking off to the door, head and shoulders bowed from both distress and relief.

It's my turn now and I force myself to look at him because he deserves that much, no matter how much it hurts to see him dissapointed in me. He leans back against his desk and takes me in, letting out a breath, saddened by what he's had to do to protect all of us. He holds out a hand to me and I draw nearer, let him pull me close. I miss this, the contact, the last week has created a divide between us and I don't know how long it's going to take to close that gap.

"I think I understand why you did it," he admits. "It was wrong of you, deceitful, but you wanted to believe it would be the end of it. I don't doubt Maui and Kono love this family as much as we all do and maybe they did try to end it. Part of me wants to believe that if I'd given them a second chance they'd have ended it also - but I wouldn't have been able to take that risk. And you took a risk baby, too big a risk. Not only that but you lied to me, you kept this secret and you encouraged them to be secretive also. I know you thought you were doing the right thing, but fuck baby, hiding something like this from me, I didn't think you were capable of hurting me like this."

"I didn't do it to hurt you Danny," I tell him, shaking my head. "I did the wrong thing and I'm sorry, I know I fucked up. I never meant for it to come to this."

"I know you didn't," Danny assures me. "Had I found out then or now the consequences would have been the same, only I wouldn't have the added discomfort of having to deal with you in all of this. I needed support in this Steve and you weren't there when I needed you. Instead as well as dealing with Kono and Maui I've had to decide how to deal with you also. You're on lockdown until tomorrow. Kono's leaving is going to be unsettling for everyone as it is without your punishment causing distress as well."

He looks at me with a pained expression and takes in a breath like he doesn't want to continue. I give his hand a small squeeze, knowing I deserve everything and more for what I've done.

"I can't let this slide without a hazing Steve," Danny shakes his head. It's rare he whips us, he doesn't rely on physical beatings to make us submit or assert his authority over us.

He lets the statement hang heavy between us. I can't say I'm surprised by my punishment or that I feel I don't deserve it. He lifts my hand and presses it to his chest gently.

"Steven, you know I love you don't you?" he asks me gently.

"Yes, I know," I nod sadly. Thats what makes this so fucking horrible, that throughout it all he still loves me and I blindly did this out of love. If he hated me perhaps it wouldn't hurt so fucking much. "I love you too Danny."

"Then we will get through this," Danny assures me. "But I swear Steve, I fucking swear you do anything like this again, like Maui, you won't get another chance. So don't break my heart baby, because I'll never forgive you for it."

I'm bitterly aware how close we've came to losing everything, not just the household and putting everyone and everything at risk. But us, the two of us and what we have. I nod, fighting back tears and silently promising I'll never hurt him again. A lump in my throat prevents me from speaking, I swallow hard and he straightens up, cups a hand round my face and pulls me down for a brief, fleeting kiss.

"Go on, tomorrow we'll begin making amends," Danny tells me. "Right now I need to go be with Kono."


	8. Chapter 8

It's a long night, I toss and turn awaiting my punishment and Danny doesn't make me suffer to wait throughout the day. Kamekona comes to let me out of my room early enough and I'm put into the room where the punishment will occur. Some owners like to beat their slaves publicly, as a way of warning to the other slaves what fate lies for them if they do wrong. But Danny doesn't like to add to the humilitation, it's enough to know one of our fellow slaves has been hazed never mind have to witness it. I wait for Danny alone, eyeing the rack and the whip curled up on the table nearby before I turn my back to them and watch the door.

Danny comes in not too long after, looking grim, a frown lining his forehead at his task. He hates this as much as I do. He pauses as he closes the door and looks at me with sad eyes.

"Let's get this over with," he says gently.

I give a small nod of acceptance and pull off my shirt, ignoring the knot of fear gathering in my stomach. Setting my shirt aside I turn to the rack, stepping up to it and stretching my arms out to brace myself against it. I press my face to the cold wood and squeeze my eyes shut as I wait, listening as Danny takes up the whip, the tail unravelling out from the handle against the table before he takes his stance.

I've been whipped before, countless times by previous owners and in the pound. But never by Danny - he's strict but kind enough to give some leeway in our behaviour, hazing for him is always a last resort. I know I deserve it, but I'd prefer it if it was Kamekona or Lei meting out the punishment instead of him. This makes it all the more harder to bare.

I grit my teeth and fight down all sound when the first lash comes, the wood of the rack digging into my skin where I grip all the more tighter onto it. I tense and grunt as the whip comes down again, leaving a fiery burning sensation on my back. The pain is tolerable, but it's the why that forces tears to my eyes. The tail of the whip licks pain into my skin but I don't cry out, bearing each lash with the knowledge the consequences could have been unimaginably worse. I refuse to make him feel worse for doing this to me by letting him hear my suffering. Even with a whipping I'm getting off lightly compared to Kono or Maui. I deserve to be thrown in the pound or sent to the colonies.

It doesn't last long, I hear a small thud as Danny throws the whip disdainfully out of his hand back on the table. I'd not have blamed him if he'd given me a hundred lashes but he's only given me ten. His hand runs over my shoulder and gives me a small pull and he turns me to face him, takes me by the hand and leads me all the way from the punishment room to our bedroom without a word.

"Lie down," he tells me and I do without pause as he dissappears into the bathroom.

Moments later he's by me again, rubbing ointment into the whip tracks that litter my back. I start to cry, not because of the pain though my back feels like it's on fire even with the ointment. But because this is the man he is, so fucking caring of all of us, even when forced to make the difficult choices as our owner. He lies down by me, holding me gently and lets me cry it out.

I fall asleep exhausted physically and mentally by everything that has happened in the last few weeks. When I wake he's still beside me, fingers etching along the track marks on my back, like he could somehow magically make them dissappear. Seeing me awake, his hand drifts lower and his fingers tease at the waistband of my trousers.

"Get undressed baby," he bids me, rolling away and sitting up to pull off his shirt.

He tosses it off the bed before unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his own trousers to ease them off his hips and down his thighs. I remove my own and once naked he pulls me to him flush, the evidence of his arousal pressing into my thigh. It's been weeks since we made love and I fall into his kiss desperate for the connection. It's like we need to physically connect like this to mend the chasm that I've caused and I give myself, as I always have, willingly to him to use.

"Steven, lube," he mutters to me, before crushing his mouth to mine again.

Somehow I manage to scrabble for the cabinet by the bed, fingers wrapping round the tube as I try to keep up with the assault he's carrying out on my mouth. I press it blindly into his hand as his tongue tangles against mine, desperate and focused. His hands push and manouvere me until I straddle him and I realise he wants me in this position to prevent causing more distress to my tortured back. Slick fingers press into me, not giving me much chance to adjust as they probe and scissor. I lean over him, hands either side of his head, body bowed to his as he prepares me. It's rough and insistent and I moan my acceptance to it, feeling his free hand skimming over my back, resting at the bottom of my spine, below the whip marks.

Within minutes he's slicking his cock up quickly before urging me to lift a little, lining himself up. I lower myself down, feeding off the connection as he stretches and fills me.

"Up baby," He whispers harshly, pushing at me to sit up and take more of him. "Fuck, Steve, move, come on."

I take a deep breath as I sit back, groaning at the stretch, taking him deeper. I lift up a little to ease the pressure but his hands grip round my hips and push me down as he lifts his hips upwards. I moan again, it's intense, too much and not enough at the same time. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to breath through the process as he takes me like this. It's possessive and rough, like he's laying claim to me.

His fingers are like vices keeping me in place as he starts to move his hips, cock spearing up into me. I reach out to grasp the headboard, knuckles white from my grip as I just hold on, one of his hands letting go of my hip to wrap around my cock. It moves with the same speed as his thrusts and I can't stave off the build up of pleasure, as much as I will it to last.

"Danny," I manage to stutter out between breaths but it's what he wants of me, purposefully gripping me the way he knows will bring me to orgasm quickly.

He urges me on, whispers gritted out through his teeth as he drives my orgasm to the brink with a relentless pressure. He stills from his thrusting but his hand continues to jerk me off. "Come on Steven, fuck, come baby, come on, come for me."

I gasp, moan, swallow down on the choking groans that echo right from deep inside me. I can't resist or fight him, I can only do as he requests. My orgasm hits quick, I shudder and yell out as his grip milks out my seed, hitting his belly, dripping down his fingers. He continues until my cock quits spasming in his hand and lets go of me as I shudder and shake through the pleasure rippling through my body.

He waits a short time while I drag in heavy breaths, still gripping the head board, trying to force my brain back into gear.

"Steven," he says and I force my eyes open, looking down at him. His expression is dark and owning. "Touch yourself for me."

I groan and though I know I shouldn't, I know it's fruitless, I give a shake of my head. His fingers grip my hips tighter and his voice settles into a steely tone. He isn't asking.

"Do it," he grits out. "Now baby."

With reluctance I remove a hand from the headboard and reach down to grip my cock. I'm sensitive and I hiss at the feel and friction but I move my hand any way around my now half flaccid cock. I know what he wants from me, we've done this before. As I start to jerk myself off he begins to move again, meaningful, intentional thrusts deep up into me as he watches me.

"Danny," I beg, wanting to stop but wanting to continue also, knowing why he pushes me this far sometimes. "Please, I can't-."

"Tighter baby," Danny orders back to me, relentless in his pursuit of completely owning me in this way. It's like we need to reach into this deep dark place in order to reconnect. The getting there is hard but ultimately we'll be stronger because of it. "Fuck Steven, need to see you working for it. Show me baby, show me you want it."

I groan, feeling tears pricking the back of my eyes as I squeeze them shut, tightening my grip and making my up and down jerks more solid and intending. Slowly my cock is starting to grow hard again, despite that I've only just come. My balls are empty but he wants another orgasm from me any way, one that will empty me from my core. I need this, this journey into surrender and only he can lead me through it.

We're both breathing hard and for moments that's all that I can focus on. Danny's fingers claw into my skin and he shifts, enough to change angle a little. He knows my body as well as he knows his own, sex is never just about his own personal satisfaction and he's learned how to really fuel the pleasure within me. As he shifts he angles enough to hit that spot inside that sends new tendrils of pleasure through my spine. It's intense, less pleasureable than usual but equally overwhelming, I can't help but moan at the feel. My responses escape from me like I've no control over them, Danny controls them, like he controls all of me.

I'm eventuallly driven with force back to that edge, I can feel the pleasure pooling dark and craving in my gut, harnessed in my hips where Danny's fingers dig claiming into my skin. I can't get my breath, can't speak or move and it's like I'm broken open and shattered as I orgasm again, cock dry but still spasming as my body is flooded. I sob gasping and aching through it as he relentlessly fucks me and grip helpless on the headboard to hold myself up. Through the sounds forcing their way through my throat I can hear him, he's close, growling through the build up of pleasure, chasing it as he pulls me down, buries in deep as his cock spasms inside me. I can't move, can't think, only feel and hear and know I'm completely owned by this man, like he's wrapped me up in his essence.

I've come close to losing this, too close. If I ever lose Danny because of my own selfish and blind reasonings, I don't think I'd survive. He pulls me down by him, wraps me up in his arms and we lay, exhausted and sated by one another.


	9. Chapter 9

In the weeks after, Maui seems changed, subdued to the point of depression and we all see it. He sets to each and every task like it's a personal mission to accomplish them perfectly, berates himself when things go wrong and becomes almost a stanger amongst us. I understand to a point, I can see the hurt he's going through. Though the act of love between slaves is forbidden, it doesn't take away the fact that we do feel, that we do love, that we do fall in love. We can't simply turn off those feelings like a switch when we are expected or ordered to.

He and Kono kept their affair secret but now, in the aftermath, it's evident to see how the experience has affected him. Not only has he lost her, but he blames himself because he was involved in the reason why she isn't with us anymore. They are both equally to blame, but her punishment seems greater to him than his own and he steeps himself in guilt because of it. He can't see that his own punishment, being denied to love is equally as harrowing and torturous. The only person he reacts to is Danny, always a little more animated, trying to smile and drag himself through the situation.

But Danny works long hours at times and isn't there to see Maui shut down around us, how he's drifting from us, like he's part of the household but doesn't belong. It's like living with two different people, around us he's a stranger, but when Danny is home it's like he comes alive. But it's a false presence, a shadow that surrounds him, hiding his grief from his Master because he doesn't want to endanger his status in the household or anger him because of it.

Attempts to drag him out of his stupor have been exhausted and though I've tried to tell Danny, how Maui acts so differently around us, it's hard to convince him something is wrong.

"He's just finding it hard to adjust Steve," Danny tells me when I bring up the subject again. "Of course he doesn't want me to see him upset about it. It's going to take time for him to get over Kono."

"Please Danny, talk to him," I ask him, to the point of begging. "He'll open up to you if you push him enough."

"I'm not going to force him to tell me what I already know," Danny replies, in a tone that tells me he doesn't want to talk or argue over this any more. "He's already suffering enough, I'm not going to prolong that by constantly bringing up the subject."

"But Danny," I try but he turns to me with a steely gaze and I know I'm pushing my luck.

"That's enough," Danny snaps at me. "We're not talking about this any more."

I swallow down any arguments I have and look away, but my worry remains.

I hope that time is a healer but Maui's silence is deafening. He barely speaks a word to the rest of us slaves, he gets on with his work and he seems less melancholy that before. But it's like he's broken and needs to be fixed only we can't piece him back together. I decide to try a different approach with him. I sense he somehow feels he's shamed us all with his behaviour and can't be forgiven for it. I felt the same way but my relationship with Danny means I'm more easily able to fix things between myself, him and my fellow slaves. Strangely my bond with Danny is stronger and tighter than before and that seeps into the rest of the household.

Maui is aware of his precarious position now. He's dissapointed Danny not once but twice and he's also painfully aware of how much can be lost if he fucks up again. I think he feels if he makes a mistake around us that when Danny finds out, that he will be sent away. He fears to grow close in case he loses us and views us as spies ready to pounce on his every mistake. The one person in the house when Danny isn't home that he can't feel this way towards is Grace.

She may only be a baby but at eighteen months she knows everyone. We are her family and she's comfortable around all of us. Danny didn't hire another nanny once he sold Kono. I may be new to being a parent but you learn quickly and together with Kim we've settled into a routine with Grace. But I start to make excuses to get Maui involved with her, together with Kim we feel it may be the one way we can reach out to him. When Grace was first brought home Maui was terrified of her. He wouldn't hold her and was wary of being around her lest he somehow break her or cause her harm. Babies are strange creatures but you get used to them, they're just small human beings who need to be nurtured.

I've taken to asking Maui to watch her so I can go do some small task. Maui is comfortable enough around her now that he's perfectly happy to sit with her. My small tasks end up taking me a long time, once I start returning to find him happily entertaining her. Kim also applies the same practices and eventually Maui starts making up his own excuses just to spend time with Grace.

He takes her for strolls in the privacy of our gardens, sits with her on the lanai and entertains her with toys, funny faces and stories. He helps with her feeds, changes diapers and settles into nannying like he was born for the task. I start to sit with him sometimes when he's with her and at first he makes excuses to leave so he doesn't have to talk or feel awkward around me, but that soon passes.

He finds me one day on the lanai, it's a warm sticky day, too hot to be inside but no breeze ouside either. The heat always makes Grace tired and she's asleep against my chest as we sit in the shade and I waft a fan over the both of us to keep us cool. Maui comes and sits down with a smile.

"I've fixed the air conditioning unit in the nursery," he tells me. The damn things has been acting up for a few days and we had to move the cot into Danny's room until it was fixed. Too warm on the evenings for Grace to sleep there while it was broken.

"Thanks, I'm sure she'll appreciate it," I reply with a small smile.

He sits back on his chair and watches me before his eyes shift over the sands to the water line. He stares for a long while, a strange expression in his eyes. It's always there now, the sadness and self doubt.

"Maui," I say carefully. I can already see the shutter sliding into place, like he senses my questioning before I begin. "Don't you think you should talk about it?"

"About what?" he deflects but he drops his eyes and starts fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.

"About what's gone on the past few months," I reply. "About how you've been feeling."

"I'm fine," he tells me, though looking at him, hearing him, it's evident he isn't. "Why do you care any way?"

I sigh and shift a little, Grace stirs for a few seconds but rests again.

"I care. We all do," I assure him, even if he doesn't want to believe it. "We're all worried about you. You're different, you've changed, around the rest of us slaves any way. I see how you try around Danny, not wanting him to see the struggle you're going through. He wouldn't punish you for it Maui. He'd want to help you through it, but he can't help you if you pretend you're okay."

"I don't want him to see it," Maui shakes his head violently at me. "He'll think I can't let go, that I haven't moved on. I can't let him down again Steve, you know that. I haven't got any chances left and I don't want to hurt him any more."

"Trust me Maui, I understand you don't want to," I tell him. "But don't you think it will hurt him to find out you've been suffering in silence all this time because of what has happened. That you're carrying around this burden because you're terrified of his rejection. He loves you Maui, he loves all of us. I've tried telling him you aren't happy, that you're finding it difficult but he doesn't believe me because you hide it so well from him. He understands you're hiding your upset over Kono and what happened, he accepts you need time to get over it. But he doesn't see the depression, the silence, the self doubt and fear you're in. It would kill him to find out you've been making yourself suffer like this."

"And that's why I can't talk to him," Maui says, voice broken and face crumpling into a wince and frown. "I've put him through enough. For him to know I've been hiding this, that I didn't trust him enough to talk to him about it. You heard what he said to me. I can't afford to hurt him again Steve. I'd rather live with it, suffer like this and risk losing my place here, to risk losing him."

I can understand his fears, but he's displaced Danny's words into meaning something they don't. Danny meant them as a means to prevent Maui lying to him again, doing an act that would bring him and the household into danger. They weren't meant for Maui to suffer eternally under the fear that any small act of wrong doing would mean his dismissal from the household.

"Do you remember everything he said to you Maui?" I say to him, trying to get him to see reason. "Do you remember he told you he loved you? That he cares? Don't turn his words into some form of self imprisonment on yourself. Shutting yourself down and showing him what you think he wants to see will become exhausting, you'll only suffer in the long term. He can't help you be the best person you can be unless you open up to him."

Maui shakes his head. He can't see that what he is doing is anything other than a way of keeping his place in Danny's life.

"Please Maui," I ask him hopeful he'll at least consider my advice. "Please talk to him. The only person who can convince him something is wrong so you can both fix it is you."

"I can't," he sighs softly, running a hand over his face and sighing with the heaviness of the weight on his shoulders.

"Yes you can," I assure him. "You just need to be brave and remind yourself who he is and what it means to you to be part of his life."

We don't talk about it again and though I hope he will talk to Danny that evening, he doesn't. I can't force him to talk, neither can I convince Danny any more that something is wrong so I hold my peace. The weekend hits and Danny spends time at home with all of us, commenting on how good Maui is with Grace now, seeing for himself how they've taken to each other. I excuse myself when Maui appears in the nursery where Danny is amusing Grace on her swing seat. I feel perhaps time will be the pay off, that the more Maui is left alone around Danny that his reservations about talking will start to falter.

That evening there's a tap on the door. Danny and I are fooling around and usually he'd ignore the knocking until we're finished or growl at the interruption and tell them to come back later. But I feel perhaps Maui has finally built up the courage to come and speak to him and can't risk him being rejected. I lay a hand on Danny's arm as the tap occurs a little louder this time, ignoring my arousal as Danny's fingers stroke my cock quick and efficently.

"Danny," I gasp, more for his attention at the door than his touches.

"They'll come back later," he grins and sets to sucking on my neck as his fingers grasp me more firmly.

"Maybe you should see who it is," I manage to grunt out giving him a small push.

Usually I'd not be so reluctant which causes him to pause and look at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asks suspicious of my behaviour.

"Just please, see who it is," I urge him.

He pulls off me from where we'd ended up half lying on the bed and I press my palm down hard on my cock to stave off my erection. He walks to the door and opens it a crack to question who ever it is that has disturbed us and I hear Maui's voice answering him.

"I need to talk to you Danny, please," I hear him say, the strain and tightness in his voice.

I manage to fasten my pants back up as Danny opens the door a little more. In other circumstances he'd have told Maui, or any one else to come back later. But I think he detects Maui needs to have this conversation now or never. I stand up and head over to the connecting door to the nursery as Danny ushers Maui inside.

"I'll give you some privacy," I mutter, escaping into the nursery before Danny can question me.

I sprawl out on the easy chair near Grace's cot and wait.


	10. Chapter 10

It feels like hours and I doze off in the chair. I wake suddenly as my head lolls forward, jerking up and scrubbing a hand over my face. I go back to the connector door and listen for voices but there are none. I crack the door open without a sound, unsure whether they will still be talking. Danny is sitting on the edge of the bed, Maui is sprawled out on it, asleep and Danny's hand rests comfortingly on his back.

He looks over at me as I push the door open a little more, gives me a weary look and beckons me in with a small incline of his head. I draw nearer to the bed and I can see Maui has tear stained cheeks and red blotched eyes. His breathing is short and shallow, a little shaky and I know he's obviously cried himself to sleep after talking to Danny. All his grief needed to come out at some point.

Danny stands slowly, making sure not to disturb him and pulls me aside to the window where we can talk in lowered voices.

"Fucking hell Steve," Danny sighs tiredly. "I'm sorry. You were right. Took him a little while to open up but then the flood gates opened and he poured everything out to me. It took me several minutes just to calm him down and assure him I wasn't going to sell him for hiding it from me."

Running a hand through his hair he sighs, shoulders slumping as he looks back over to Maui.

"Fuck I just," Danny starts and swallows down. "I need him to take my words to heart but not like that, not when it breaks him like this."

"He's still young Danny," I tell him. "You're his only owner but he gets that not all owners are like you, that he struck lucky in becoming part of this household. He's just desperate not to screw up again. And I think he really loved Kono, was in love with her. And no matter how much we know, how much it's drilled into us that it's forbidden to enter into that kind of relationship with one another, it isn't easy to simply switch off and not become involved. When you're starved of love like we are as we're trained, you latch onto anyone that shows you affection. I think he's come to love you so much he can't bear the thought of losing you, so he shut out the rest of us, afraid he'd make the same mistake again. If he doesn't become close to us and keeps his relationship with you open then he's protecting himself from the danger and hurt."

Danny nods his head and rests a hand on my arm. "That's what he told me, eventually. He's so afraid of being sold on, terrified of it. I meant what I said, but it would take some major fuck up on his part for me to sell him. He seems to think that anything, even a minor misdemeanour would see him put out. Even talking to me about that fear had him worrying I was going to turn on him. Poor fucking kid. I made him tell me everything. He ended up crying himself to exhaustion, I had to get him lie down and rest."

"I think he needed to let it out," I say in thought. "Maybe now he can start being himself again. He's had us all worried."

"Apart from me," Danny says bitterly. "Fuck Steve, what kind of Master am I that I didn't take notice of the signs? I thought he was okay. I ignored that you were trying to tell me he wasn't."

"Don't Danny, don't blame yourself," I shake my head at him. "He hid it well. He's like two different people. The way he's acted around the rest of us is completely different to how he acts when you are around. Grace is the one way we could get him to connect again."

Danny looks at me and gives a small smile. "That's why you've been encouraging him to spend time with her?"

I shrug my shoulders, "She's not a slave and she's a child. We all love her and he knows he can freely allow any feelings of care and protection for her to exist, without fear of being punished for it. She gives her love freely without care of who we are or our status because she doesn't know any different."

"Fuck baby this is one hell of a mess," Danny sighs. "I thought we'd have moved on from it all now."

"We are, we have," I tell him. "It's just some of us are a little battered and broken from the experience. Maui needs to understand there's different ways of loving people. I think what happened with Kono means no matter what the temptation he would never enter into such a relationship again. He just needs to learn he can be close in different ways."

"I think what happened with Kono is partly my fault," Danny sighs and shakes his head. "He'd already had a glimpse into the kind of pleasure that can be gained in a physical encounter with someone. I showed him that. Maybe he couldn't resist the pull, the need of it and when Kono offerred it to him he simply couldn't say no."

I press my lips together and don't say anything. We've not spoken of Danny's fucking Maui since it happened but I still remember that night vividly. How it made me feel, how jealous I was and so angry at him. Danny senses my attitude to the subject and mutters out a quick 'sorry' to me for bringing up old memories.

"He should be okay, now that we've talked about it," Danny sighs, changing the subject and looking back over at Maui. "Would you mind sleeping in his room tonight? I think he needs me more than I've realised these last few weeks. I've been carrying a grudge against him because of what happened. He isn't stupid, he's sensed it and it hasn't done anything to ease his mind or help him move on. I think I need to spend some time with him and right now he just needs to know I'm there for him no matter what's gone on."

I feel a stab of jealousy dart through me at the idea and Danny sees it. I can't help it, there's a history there no matter if it were one fleeting moment between the two of them. He places a hand on my arm and gives me a knowing smile.

"Steve," he says teasingly. "Please?"

I give a nod because it isn't like I can rightly refuse his request. And I trust nothing will happen, no matter how much right Danny has to fuck Maui again if he wanted too.

"Yes, of course," I shrug in agreement and he pulls me in for a quick kiss.

"Go on, go to bed, it's getting late," he chides me gently, giving me a small push and pinch on my ass as I leave.

I wake early the next morning and with no Danny to keep me in bed I get up and dressed before making my way through the house. Kame has always been an early riser and the breakfast is already being prepared, I make myself a coffee and pick at the bacon before he chases me off wielding a wooden spoon. I divert to the nursery to see if Grace is awake and find her curled in Maui's arms as he reads to her from a book.

Spying me she smiles and wriggles in Maui's arms, pointing at the book like she's explaining to me that it's her start to the day. Maui's smiles sheepishly as he rocks her on his lap, turning the pages.

"I heard her stirring," he explains. "But it's a little early for breakfast."

"Yeah, Kamekona has just chased me out of the kitchen," I smile with a nod, going over to them to drop a kiss into Grace's hair. "Morning baby girl."

I put a hand on Maui's shoulder and give it a squeeze of reassurance. "Everything okay with you?"

"It will be," Maui nods back at me. "You were right Steve, I should have trusted him more."

"You've come through a lot the last few months Maui. You're allowed to feel hurt and upset because of it all," I explain to him. "Danny doesn't expect us to be mindless, unfeeling, emotionless drones. He doesn't want that from us."

"I know. It's just," he starts, sidetracked by Grace as she grabs at the pages of the book. He turns the page and lets her point to things before looking at me again. "I don't feel I deserve the second chance Steve. Kono hadn't done anything wrong until - what happened between us happened. I shouldn't be here. It isn't fair. None of it is."

"No, none of it is Maui," I agree shaking my head. "But Danny had his reasons for keeping you and selling her on. There's a reason he keeps giving you chances, because he sees something in you. Something maybe even you don't see. Kono, she's been with other families, Danny wasn't her first owner and perhaps it will be her life that she moves from family to family. It's just the way life is for some slaves. It was the same way for me until Danny bought me. But you, you're lucky, because Danny bought you fresh off the market and life here, with him as your Master, you should treasure that like a gift. You've been here long enough to see Danny doesn't buy and sell slaves on a whim. He brings them into this house to be part of the family."

"Everybody deserves a second chance," Danny interrupts from the doorway of the bedroom.

Grace starts bouncing at the sound of his voice, impressed she's being visited by so many people so early on in the day. Danny walks over to us with a casual smile, bending down to pinch Grace's cheek and press a kiss to my lips. Danny turns his focus to Maui and reaches out to brush a hand against his cheek.

"You may not feel you deserve that chance," Danny explains to him. "But that's the lucky thing about being your Master, you've no choice but to take it."

Maui smiles as Grace reaches up to grab at Danny's fingers, making babbling noises at him.

"I smell bacon," Danny declares, pulling Grace gently out of Maui's arms to lift her up with him as he stand straight. "Come on, lets get breakfast."

We arrive to find everyone sitting down to begin breakfast and we take our seats. Kamekona, as usual, has lain out a mini feast of breakfast stuffs and it doesn't take long for plates to be filled. Grace sits making a mess of her food and keeping everyone amused by her antics as Kamekona tries to feed her scrambled egg. I look around at the others, it's still strange to be without Kono but that's the way it is sometimes, you learn to adjust. As for the rest of us, we're all happy, joking with each other, discussing the things to be done for the day as Danny half reads the paper and tries to keep up with all of us. This is my life and it's good, sometimes it gets fucked up a little, sometimes we make mistakes and have to live with the consequences.

But along the way sometimes you get lucky and find your Ohana.


End file.
